


【超蝙】那是我们的小船

by ykfruit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ykfruit/pseuds/ykfruit
Summary: 魔法落在超人与蝙蝠侠身上，他们进入了一个新的世界，在那个世界中，蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩分裂成了两个人，而超人被封在了克拉克的内心。如果他们不能找回自己，就会被自己内心的伤痕永远困缚。





	1. Chapter 1

　　01  
　　——“我看见了……人鱼。”——  
　　  
　　身为韦恩集团的拥有者、哥谭最亮眼的富豪、名副其实的哥谭王子，毫不夸张地说，布鲁斯·韦恩有多少粉丝，就有多少敌人。  
　　所以他的游轮“被海难”了，也不是多么值得吃惊的事情。  
　　而身为一个凡人，在远离海岸的情况下，他也只能在海水中沉沦。  
　　他感受着海水带来的压力，看着自己口中吐出气泡。它们飞快地上浮，折射出漂亮的光彩，但又在他看清之前，飞快的消失在海面，融入到阳光里，而他正沉往深渊。  
　　缺氧的感觉不太好，但死亡又有什么可避讳的呢？  
　　布鲁斯任由思维漫无边际地延伸。  
　　阿尔弗雷德可能会伤心一阵子。有人还会为他伤心，这可不太好，自己没来得及留下遗嘱，阿福没有继承权，希望他不会因为自己的死亡而被赶出韦恩大宅……  
　　窒息渐渐混乱了他的思维，布鲁斯觉得自己即将归于死亡的怀抱，然而在昏迷前，他看到了有什么东西飞快地游了过来。  
　　他拉住了他。  
　　……  
　　可喜可贺，又令人惊异。  
　　哥谭的小王子布鲁斯·韦恩又一次回到了舞会上。之前那场不幸的海难似乎并没有对他造成什么影响，而他是如何奇迹般的出现在二百海里外的海滩上，则成为了最新的热门话题。  
　　当事人对此并无隐瞒的意思，但他每次给出的回答都不尽相同。  
　　“那些泡沫凝固起来，它们漂浮在海面上，在阳光下闪着漂亮的光彩，我便趴了上去，好好地喘息了一番，然后，在阳光的照射下，风与海浪就将我送到了岸边。”布鲁斯用轻佻而夸张的口吻描述着他的故事。  
　　“或许上帝并不想见我，于是就派他的使者将我赶了回来。”他挑着眉啜饮了一口杯中的酒液，而残余的一丝将他那双既能蜜语又藏刀锋的双唇染得晶亮，靡丽得惊人。  
　　周围人捧场地笑起来，仿佛听不出这已经是他给出的第五个版本的答案。  
　　布鲁斯在心中嗤笑，却又同时因为这舞会的无聊而感到巨大的空虚。奢靡的装饰精美的糕点，美人的鬓发华丽的衣角，逗趣的言语暗藏的机锋……这一切都无法填满他内心的空洞。以至于他本能的去想那带给他满足的事情，他不由得失礼地匆匆离开舞会。  
　　有什么关系呢？  
　　谁不知道哥谭的布鲁西宝贝儿是个放诞不羁的怪胎？  
　　他匆匆回到卧房，翻出珍藏在床头的盒子，却又在打开盒子前停了手。  
　　他犹豫徘徊，仿佛那是来自潘多拉的礼物，但他心知自己才是那个恶魔，叫嚣着要将盒子里的珍宝抓起来，囚禁在胸腔以填补他的空洞。  
　　“这已经是您这个月第十二次翻看这个盒子了。”阿尔弗雷德的声音在门口响起。  
　　布鲁斯叹了口气，像丢掉烫手山芋似的把盒子丢到阿福的怀里。  
　　“你可以自己看。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德抬起了眉毛，然后谨慎地、优雅地打开了那叫他主人纠结万分的盒子。  
　　一片贝壳？  
　　阿尔弗雷德看向布鲁斯，而后者正倒在椅子里仰视着天花板，漂亮的蓝眼睛里第一次变了神情——不再是那种表面上浮华迷醉，眼底却空洞得叫人心碎的神情，它们很茫然，但至少有了叫他茫然的东西。  
　　“我假设这与您奇迹般从海难中逃生有关？”  
　　布鲁斯呼出一口气：“是的”  
　　“我看见了……人鱼。”  
　　  
　　在他昏迷之前，他见到了一条人鱼，那是个男性人鱼。  
　　身躯洁白而强健，鳞片从腰部优雅地向下延伸，过度成了修长而有力的尾巴。他的黑色短发在海水中飘散，眼睛是与他长尾同样漂亮的蓝，那本该是海洋，但他却只想到了天空。  
　　人鱼托起了他，看着他因缺氧而迷蒙的眼睛，犹豫了一下，然后吻了上去。  
　　口中度来的空气带着海水的气息，人鱼很快就带着他浮到水面上，但恢复了清醒的布鲁斯却把舌头伸了进去，然后就被受惊的人鱼用过大的手劲儿按到了海里。  
　　布鲁斯并不想回忆他被呛得不住咳嗽的狼狈模样，而那甚至只能说是他自找的。  
　　但之后的事情他在这段时间里所一直回味的。二百海里并不是什么短暂的距离，那个纯情而不知世事的人鱼，轻而易举就被他撩拨得面红耳赤。  
　　但布鲁斯却主动停了手，因为他在那条人鱼的眼中看见了危险的东西，纯粹而火热的爱。  
　　那对于他来说太过沉重了，在哥谭的泥沼中长大的布鲁斯承受不起这样的感情，他会毁了他的，于是他及时断掉了这段亲昵与暧昧的纠缠，在感谢对方将他送上岸后，头也不回的走掉。  
　　但显然，布鲁斯和人鱼对断掉的定义并不相同。  
　　于是在布鲁斯听说哥谭的地下拍卖场得到了一条珍贵的人鱼作为货物后，他不得不花了三倍于那艘游轮的价格将他拍了下来。  
　　“布鲁斯！”人鱼愉快地呼唤着他的名字，仿佛已经忘了被捕捉禁锢的苦难。  
　　布鲁斯头疼地叫停：“你……”他顿了一下，“你叫什么来着？”  
　　“克拉克，我的名字是克拉克。”克拉克答道，“现在我们交换了名字，我们是朋友了吗？”  
　　朋友。布鲁斯的嘴角讥嘲地翘了翘：“你以为我们是什么关系？”  
　　克拉克愣住了，他敏锐地觉察到对方语气里的恶意，但这与之前不同，或者说相差了太远，他们曾很亲密，在那段漂浮在海上的时间里。  
　　他在第一眼看到对方的时候，就感觉到胸腔里炸裂开来的感情，所以他暴露了自己的存在，他救了他，所以他常常前去对方离去的海岸等待，却不小心被他人捕获。  
　　但结果是好的，他见到了他不是吗？  
　　可布鲁斯为什么……？  
　　“我可不是什么好人，小人鱼。”布鲁斯粗暴地说，“你不过是我猎艳名单上的珍奇，但也仅此而已。”  
　　“看在你救过我的份上，我送你回海里，别再愚蠢地靠近海岸了，也别靠近那些船只和潜艇。”他毫不犹豫地转身离去。  
　　克拉克在水箱里拍了拍尾巴，他不知所措地张了张嘴，却又不知道该说什么，只能看着对方用力地甩上门。  
　　他表现得既愤怒又无情，克拉克却觉得他孤独……又悲伤。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
　　——“我会毁了他的。”——  
　　  
　　“韦恩家的礼仪已经不剩多少了。”阿尔弗雷德叹气道。  
　　“我以为你在很多年前都知道了。”布鲁斯懒洋洋地倚在沙发上。  
　　“我却仍指望着韦恩家的自信还有所留存。”  
　　布鲁斯挑着眉看他。  
　　“您值得被爱，布鲁斯少爷。”  
　　“我当然值得。”布鲁斯嗤笑道，“但不应该是他。”  
　　“在您把他带回到韦恩大宅后，已经多久没有进行极限运动了？”  
　　布鲁斯沉默了。  
　　他的人生仿佛有着巨大的空洞却不知来由，他用放诞来遮掩空洞，用运动来发泄愤怒，他挑战那些濒临极限的运动，在生与死之间寻求存在的意义，只有这些才能叫他稍微平复一下那种虚无感。可他却越来越不在乎死亡了。  
　　而在克拉克来了之后，他已经许久未曾因那种空洞而痛苦了。  
　　“我会毁了他的。”  
　　“我想您没有自己想的那么糟糕。”  
　　“你不明白。”布鲁斯闭上了眼睛。  
　　没有人明白。  
　　那种缺失的感觉。他甚至觉得自己是没有必要存在的，是被舍弃的那一部分。可他所缺失的那部分就是美好的吗？  
　　他隐约感觉到，他需要被填补的那部分也是如此的黑暗，可那是属于他的。  
　　克拉克能够安抚他，但克拉克并非他所缺失的部分。  
　　他如果放任自己内心的野兽将克拉克留在身边，终有一天这空洞会将克拉克一起吞噬。  
　　哥谭糜烂的泥沼只会孕育糜烂，大海的儿子合该回归大海。  
　　他应当是宽广而干净的，应当离这会腐蚀掉他骨头的烂泥潭远一些。  
　　……  
　　布鲁斯带着他的人鱼来到他们相遇的地方，他自己驾驶着小船，挑了个风和日丽的天气。  
　　既然他已经决定要在自己的渴望毁掉克拉克之前放过他，自然要给最后的回忆留下一个美好的背景。  
　　但这并不代表布鲁斯的恶劣本性就随之消失了。  
　　他穿着宽松的阔腿裤，上半身只穿了一件衬衫，还敞着怀露出胸腹，把自己丢在躺椅上懒洋洋地海钓。  
　　克拉克趴在水池里看他，目光舔舐着他赤裸的足，黏在那在微风浮动下偶尔露出一点的脚踝上无法挪开，但微风太过吝啬，只肯偶尔牵动裤脚。  
　　等布鲁斯终于钓上来一条鱼后，才发现这条人鱼将自己的上半身趴在水池上，鼓着腮帮对他的脚踝吹气。  
　　“你在干嘛？”布鲁斯问道。  
　　刚吹了一口气就发现自己在犯傻的克拉克尴尬得说不出话来。  
　　布鲁斯挑了挑眉，没有追问。他拎出那条鱼，然后当着克拉克的面破腹去鳞，用高超的刀工做了一盘完美的生鱼片。  
　　然后他意有所指地看向克拉克的鱼尾：“这就是人类吃鱼的方式。还有水煮、火烤、碾成茸……”  
　　克拉克不明所以地赞叹道：“你们吃的好精致，我只处理干净后直接吃。”  
　　布鲁斯哽了一下，把鱼片塞进自己嘴里。  
　　克拉克看着那摊在盘子里薄薄的几片，担忧地问道：“你能吃饱吗？要不要我下去给你抓条大的？”  
　　布鲁斯瞪了他一眼。  
　　克拉克茫然地看着他，猜测道：“……还是你想吃点别的？海螺？扇贝？或者龙虾？”  
　　布鲁斯叹了口气，在他面前蹲下来，问道：“你喜欢我什么呢？”  
　　没等克拉克回答，他继续说道：“这副漂亮的皮相？可人是会老的，会变得满脸皱纹，皮肉松弛，眼睛浑浊，行动起来颤颤巍巍……哪怕是现在，漂亮的皮肤下是黏腻腥甜的血液，内脏里运转着从这个世界里攥取的养分，然后把它们化作肮脏的垃圾排出体外。”  
　　“这就是这副漂亮皮骨的本质，有什么可爱的？”  
　　“还是说你爱上了我的灵魂？”布鲁斯仿佛被自己逗笑了一般咧开嘴，“你跟我相处了多久？你知道眼前这个漂亮的可人儿是如何在舞会中糜烂的吗？你知道他抱过了多少男人女人？你知道他在无人之时是怎样发疯的吗？你见过那些被他揍烂的沙袋、摔毁的家具吗？你知道他想要像毁掉那些一样毁掉你吗？”  
　　他想要把你拉进他的生活，叫你的光辉照亮他残破的人生，他害怕你看见他的阴暗，又害怕你不能理解他的挣扎，于是他想把你也拉进他的泥沼，去体验一番他的体验。  
　　但他又害怕这会毁了你。  
　　所以在他决定任由自己独自面对内心的空洞，放弃这无望人生中第一次见到的光时，你不应当纠缠，你当转身就逃。  
　　克拉克镇住了，他在对方的蓝眼睛里看见了破碎的冰山，幽暗的海沟，爆发中的火山，和正在被海水凝固的岩浆，他的眼睛是大海。  
　　“可你……却花费大价钱买下我只为了放我走，告诉我这些只为了叫我远离你。”克拉克说道，“你没有你所说的那么糟糕。”  
　　布鲁斯沉默了片刻，他答道：“这就是人类，他们集好与坏为一体，但偶尔的善心改变不了他们会对你造成的伤害。”  
　　“所以你这童话中的天真人鱼，该回到你没有阴谋的大海里。远离人类，人类会毁了你。”他发出最后的警告后，似已将耐心消耗殆尽。  
　　他按下一个按钮，于是水池倾覆，将那条固执的人鱼倒进了海里。


	3. Chapter 3

　　03  
　　——“我想进入他的世界。”——  
　　  
　　人鱼找到了女巫，用声音交换了双腿。  
　　但那是童话中的故事，现实中的海底没有女巫，大海上只有一个永远阴沉沉的、坐在礁石上的巫师。  
　　克拉克找到了他。  
　　“嗨，你好，我……”克拉克试探着向他打招呼。  
　　巫师看上去并不是那种好接近的人，他用黑色的长袍将自己裹住，永远坐在礁石顶端任由海浪拍击他足下的礁石。很多人都见过他，但他们只把他看做礁石的一部分，因为他看上去就是那样，坚硬、沉默、忍耐，且无法摧毁。  
　　那些知晓他的人也都远离他，因为他们觉得巫师并不好接触，他阴沉得不像个好人，把自己装扮得古怪。他是个巫师，或许还残忍。  
　　但克拉克并不这样想，他常常来看这位巫师，却只是远远的观望并不靠近。这并非是他听信了常人的揣测，克拉克只是觉得巫师并不想被打扰。  
　　“B，”巫师沙哑地开口，“你可以称呼我为B。”  
　　克拉克松了口气，向他说道：“我想到陆地上。”  
　　巫师转了转头，掩藏在黑色面具下的眼睛看向了人鱼：“你该待在海里。”  
　　“我想了解他的世界。”人鱼固执的说，“去了解他所说的人类。”  
　　克拉克信任着巫师，他不知道这感情从何而来，但他并不想要抗拒。  
　　克拉克没有什么可隐瞒的东西。  
　　于是他向眼前寡言的巫师一股脑的倾诉：“他说我天真，但我并不天真，海洋的世界并不单纯。海洋里有恐怖的猎食者，但哪怕是深海中的大王乌贼，我也能与之斗争。”  
　　“我所面对的伤害并不比人类要少。人类是那样的脆弱，但深海中许多存在都比他们要强壮得多。人类有他们的欺瞒与谎言，但海洋里也有伪装的猎食者和毒素。”  
　　“我能承受这个，可他却不相信。”克拉克难过地嘟囔着，“他把自己说得那样坏，好像自己是自己的敌人。可我只是爱他，我想了解他的一切，但我并不想他撕开自己的伤疤。”  
　　“我想弥合他，但我知晓我现在还做不到，我会用我的方式去了解他。”  
　　巫师安静地听着克拉克倾诉，在他停下后，说道：“他不能失去空气，就像你不能离开海洋。他的双腿能在陆地上矫健的奔走，而你灵活的鱼尾在那里将成为笨拙的拖累。你们分属于两个世界，你们截然不同。”  
　　“所以我来找你。”克拉克睁着那双包含了天空的双眼，“你能帮我来到陆地上吗？”  
　　“我能。”巫师说，“我能将你的鱼尾变成双腿，但你想清楚你所会付出的代价了吗？”  
　　“你要拿走我的声音吗？”克拉克半是玩笑半是认真的说道。  
　　他已发现，这冷酷的巫师不知为何，对他却愿意网开一面。  
　　他愿意倾听克拉克的抱怨，不介意自己打扰到他的独处，或许他只是对这条胆大包天的人鱼感到好奇，但为什么不想想他或许并不讨厌克拉克呢？  
　　克拉克对巫师的优待暗藏欣喜，但他并没有逃避代价的意思，没有什么是不需要付出代价的。  
　　巫师却摇了摇头：“我不会拿走你的声音，我不会拿走你的任何东西。你所要付出的代价，在你决定要离开大海来到陆地上时就已经注定。”  
　　“小人鱼在陆地上行走，每一步都像在刀尖上跳舞。你的双腿将健康强壮，但陆地仍将带给你伤痛。”  
　　“但我已经到过陆地上一次。”克拉克辩驳道，“我被他们抓起来，被他们困缚，被他们拍卖。我知道人心险恶，我见过他们的贪婪与欺骗，我深知我被布鲁斯带回是幸运，而我绝非祈盼幸运之人。我不会叫他们再伤害到我。”  
　　巫师看着人鱼，眼中不知是悲哀还是悲悯：“观察和亲历是不一样的，拥有力量和失去退路也截然不同。你将沾染污秽，你将失去大海，如果你选择了陆地，将永远也回不到海洋。”  
　　“陆地并没有那么不堪。”克拉克是那么的坚信，“我也见过他们的良善，我没有那么容易被毁掉。”  
　　“那么就去看看吧。”巫师转回了脸，不再看这条固执的人鱼，“当你再一次踏上陆地，你的鱼尾将化作双腿，但我只给你一个月的时间，一个月后你要回到大海，然后再来告诉我你的决定。告诉我你是否还愿意为了那个空洞而无望的人放弃大海。”  
　　“谢谢你。”克拉克向他道谢，“但布鲁斯并不是空洞而无望的，他只是还没找到他自己。”  
　　人鱼向海岸游去，海风送来了巫师叹息般的忠告：  
　“……你说你经历过伤痛，但你并没有经历过摧折，肉体上的伤痛足以忍耐，但心灵上的伤痛会叫一个人破碎，然后面目全非……”  
　　但年轻的人鱼并没有听进去，他相信自己没有那么脆弱，他能够承受这些，并且给那个几乎要被黑暗吞噬的人带来一点抚慰，哪怕只有一点。


	4. Chapter 4

　　04  
　　——“他人的污秽不可沾染你的光辉，因为你已经落在了那最深的深渊里。”——  
　　  
　　晨曦的光芒十分柔和，它并不刺目，却比最明亮的午时的太阳更能叫人想起希望。  
　　韦恩大宅的门铃在晨曦时分被敲响，老管家阿尔弗雷德将这意外到来的宾客请入屋内。  
　　“我去叫布鲁斯少爷下来。”老管家彬彬有礼地说道。  
　　“对不起，我来得太早了吗？”克拉克局促不安。  
　　“不，我只遗憾您来得太迟。”阿尔弗雷德意味深长地说，“但只要您到来了，就永远都不晚。”  
　　他温和地给这个年轻人准备了茶和糕点，然后上楼去叫醒那个仍沉浸在噩梦里的孩子。  
　　克拉克新奇地盯着眼前的食物，他试探着抿了一口茶，然后因那古怪的味道皱了皱眉。  
　　甜的，有点涩，还带着些特别的香气。与他所习惯的海水味道相差甚远，但这就是布鲁斯的世界吗？他又喝了一口，并渐渐被这味道俘获。  
　　克拉克又盯上了印花瓷盘里朴素的糕点，热腾腾的、诱人的香气正往他的鼻子里钻去。  
　　可以配着茶吃。他想起老管家贴心的讲解，于是捻起一块放入口中。  
　　克拉克瞪大了眼睛。  
　　与柔韧的鱼肉不同，它软糯极了，几乎用不着撕咬就要在他口中化开。复杂的香甜气息在他口中绵绵化开，那是他所不知道的，鲜花与板栗的香气。  
　　它们融合得恰到好处，那是海洋中所不存在的美妙，所以当压着起床气的布鲁斯站在楼梯上，却只见到一个空了的点心盘时，也不是多么值得惊讶的事情。  
　　克拉克腮帮微鼓，他瞪大了眼睛看着站在楼梯上的布鲁斯。  
　　那人只穿了一件睡袍，却又不肯好好地系上带子，任由那光滑的绸缎松松垮垮搭在他肩上。  
　　他恰好站在光与影的交界线上，晨曦的光亮照亮他伤痕累累的胸膛，却又将他的面孔掩在阴影里，只露出一小块紧绷的下巴。  
　　克拉克咕咚一声将口中的甜饼咽下，他眼神闪亮地盯着布鲁斯，美好的像刚下过雨的晴空。  
　　布鲁斯走下两级台阶，结实的双腿在睡袍中隐现。而现在他也有双腿了，克拉克愉快地想，和布鲁斯的一样。  
　　那张因睡眠不足而不满的面孔随着这两步暴露在光线下，或许是晨曦的光线太过美妙，又或许是那张脸生得太过恰到好处，以至于他所有的不满都显得骄矜高傲到理所当然，且无法讨厌。  
　　布鲁斯盯着下面那个敢于打搅他的睡眠，并吃空了他的小甜饼的人，突然收敛了所有不满的神色，反而露出一个微笑来。  
　　“我不是告诫过你，离我远一些吗？”  
　　克拉克为那微笑呼吸一滞：“但那并不代表我会听从。”  
　　“很好。”布鲁斯面上带着笑，那双蓝眼睛却暗沉如海啸前夕，平静的外表下汹涌着的暴烈复杂的感情。他扫过克拉克的下半身，那里被包裹在长裤里，可以很明显的确认那是双腿，而非尾巴。  
　　“你用什么交换了双腿，我的小人鱼？”布鲁斯的声音迷醉而绚烂，让人想到每一个颓靡放纵的夜晚，但同时却又无辜而天真，仿佛他只是喂给你蜜糖，而不是销魂蚀骨的蜜酒。  
　　“什么都没有。”克拉克答道。  
　　没人能在那把嗓音之下撒谎，尤其是克拉克早已为他目眩神迷，他所说的是事实。  
　　但布鲁斯却深知，那些看起来什么都不需要付出的，往往才会收取最大的代价。  
　　可他的恋人却是个天真无畏的年轻人。生活待他太过优待，那双晴空般的眼睛里还从未染上过阴霾。他所经历的的磨难恰到好处，夯实了他的骨头却又不肯过分压迫他柔软的内心，教会了他坚韧的同时又要保有他的善良。  
　　可就像不能指望奇迹与幸运一样，他怎么能指望命运永远恰到好处？  
　　幸运又或者是不幸，克拉克遇到了布鲁斯，他能抚慰他的痛苦，并再一次来到他的身边。从来不是什么好人的布鲁斯又怎么肯再一次放弃落到掌边的日光？  
　　而如果命运终于决定要克拉克为进一步的成长付出代价，布鲁斯愿意与他分担，就算是他要将太阳拖入深渊的代价。  
　　“你无视我的警告，闯入我的家门，打搅我的睡眠，还吃光了我的早点。”布鲁斯哼笑了一声，“而我告诉过你我是个恶人，这恶人眼下已不准备放过你。”他的语调仿佛在唱诗，歌颂的却是的罪恶的诗篇，“留下来，待在我的身边。”  
　　他理所当然地下完命令，然后转身踏上楼梯，他仿佛把睡袍穿成了王袍，足下踏着的是通往王位的阶梯。  
　　哥谭庇佑在他的袍下，人类之躯也可承担整座城市的重量。  
　　留在我身边，而我会庇护你。  
　　他人的污秽不可沾染你的光辉，因为你已经落在了那最深的深渊里。  
　　纵使你终将被我毁掉。  
　　……  
　　布鲁斯隐没在拐角里，老管家不知何时又出现在了克拉克身边，他看着呆愣的年轻人向他道歉：“我很抱歉布鲁斯老爷的失礼，他昨夜在健身室里待到凌晨，接下来可能会睡到中午。”  
　　“他是回去继续睡觉了吗？”克拉克问道。  
　　这本不该是个问题，但谁叫布鲁斯硬生生将睡回笼觉走成了登基呢？  
　　“是的。”阿尔弗雷德答道，目光温暖而友好。他带着克拉克认识韦恩大宅，却只是蜻蜓点水般的掠过，“我想，您应该更期待以后布鲁斯老爷亲自带您走遍这里。”  
　　布鲁斯最先带克拉克认识的却不是韦恩大宅和哥谭繁华绚烂的舞会。  
　　“如果你真正认识哥谭，你就会知道，那些华美的衣袍，才是哥谭最黑暗最腐烂的部分。”他这样说道，然后将自己打扮得像个落魄的流浪汉。  
　　布鲁斯扫了克拉克的装扮一眼，轻嗤道：“你倒是不必换衣服，把你的脊背稍微佝一佝，大男孩，你健壮得简直不像个凡人。”  
　　克拉克垮下肩来，但他的五官太过英俊，那双澄澈的蓝眼睛在哥谭又太过刺目。布鲁斯不得不找到一副老土的黑框眼镜给他架在鼻子上，这才满意似的嘲笑道：“现在你看起来像个没见过世面的乡下小子了。”  
　　他拍了拍克拉克的胸膛：“跟着我，不许说话，不许多事，只是看。”  
　　他们来到了哥谭的旧城区，暗夜里霓虹灯绚烂闪耀，竟将这老旧的街道与房屋衬得繁华无比。  
　　哪怕现在已是深夜，这里仍然十分热闹。妓女、小偷、毒贩……这里应有尽有。  
　　布鲁斯带着他穿过飞车党的评头论足，带他穿过瘫倒在小巷里的吸毒者，带他穿过拥挤着睡在教堂前的流浪者……  
　　克拉克一言不发，他紧守承诺跟着布鲁斯，但那双藏在镜片下的蓝眼睛已染上了震撼与难过。  
　　他敏锐地感受到了周围人的恶意打量，但他们的目光在布鲁斯身上转过一圈后又遗憾地收回去了。克拉克不太明白这是为什么，但他能明白，布鲁斯保护了他，以他所谙熟的，这里的规则。  
　　街道左右渐渐变了模样，女人们变得多了起来，她们的目光在二人身上打量了一圈儿后就不感兴趣地移开了，而这些人中，有的甚至只能称作是小女孩儿。  
　　布鲁斯没有停下脚步的意思，他只带着克拉克匆匆穿过，他还不想吓坏他的小人鱼，因此只打算让他匆匆瞥一眼这烂泥沼的表象，但世事并不总是按照计划中的来。  
　　暗巷里的争执声传到了他们的耳旁。  
　　“蠢婊子，这是你应得的，是什么给了你胆量敢于藏下属于我的钱？”  
　　“不！求求你，戴丽生病了，她需要这个去看医生！”这是个属于孩童的稚嫩嗓音。  
　　“那么你们可以去向仁慈的上帝祈求，我可不是慈善家，谁允许你昧下我的钱，啊？！”怒吼声中伴随着撕扯头发的声音。  
　　显而易见，一个雏妓藏下了该交给皮条客的分成。布鲁斯甚至连瞟一眼的兴趣都没有。  
　　克拉克却停住了脚步，这一路上的见闻终于积累到了他无法忍耐的地步。半是不想给布鲁斯添麻烦，半是愧疚于自己的食言，他跨进了小巷，并没有向布鲁斯投去目光。  
　　“嘿，你该停下这个。”克拉克抓住了皮条客即将扇下去的巴掌。  
　　“好啊，伙计，出门前你妈妈没教你不要多管闲事吗？”  
　　人鱼还不太习惯拥有双腿的战斗，但克拉克的蛮力足以叫他打倒对方，直到那个雏妓掏出刀来刺向他尚显笨拙的双腿。  
　　“嘿，”布鲁斯不知道什么时候参与进来了，他轻轻巧巧地抓住了雏妓握刀的手腕，而她的刀锋离克拉克只有不到一寸，“这傻大个儿是我的猎物。”  
　　克拉克不敢置信地看着雏妓，他不明白，他是在帮她。  
　　被放倒的皮条客废了点儿劲儿才爬起来：“你想惹事？来啊！”  
　　巷口已经围上来一些人，手中提着刀棍。  
　　布鲁斯冷静得仿佛他们拿的只是小孩子玩具，他轻巧地卸掉了两个人的武器，然后掏出钱包扔在地上：“他是我的猎物。”  
　　皮条客数了数钱包里的数额，于是挥手叫围着的打手们散开。他嗤笑道：“给你个忠告，吃完了就赶紧丢掉，愚蠢会叫你在他身上花更多的冤枉钱。”  
　　克拉克捏紧了拳头，布鲁斯毫无反应，他带着他的人鱼离开阴暗的小巷，回到燃着温暖火炉的韦恩大宅。  
　　克拉克一路上都很消沉，直到老管家将他安排在柔软的沙发上。  
　　他困惑而不安的垂着头，却又不知该如何提问。  
　　“你以为你是在帮她？”布鲁斯道，“你能打倒那个皮条客，阻止他对她施暴，然后呢？”  
　　“你离开后，她该如何生存下去？失去了皮条客的庇护，她将不受到保护，其他人会啃干净她的骨头。而你能保护她一辈子吗？”  
　　“如果你能，那么这里又有多少需要被保护的人？你能保护得了所有人吗？”  
　　“可那皮条客竟是好人不成？”克拉克怒气冲冲地反问道。  
　　“他当然不是好人。但他是那里的规矩维系者之一。”布鲁斯答道，“大部分人类都需要规矩，当他们知道怎么做能够让自己安全，他们就会感到安心并服从，然后自发的去维护那些规矩，哪怕这规矩既不正确也不正义。”  
　　“而秩序也方便人们去攥取财富，于是吸血者立下有益于他们的规矩，令他人为他们谋夺金钱。人人都需要规矩，混乱会是最糟糕的。没有人受到保护，弱者将失去生存的依凭，人们会因为可笑的理由死去，生命将消失的毫无意义。”  
　　“可他们为什么不推翻这些？为什么不自己去建立正确的规矩？却任凭恶人在压榨他们的骨血，自己也去压榨别人的骨血？！”克拉克大声问道。  
　　“因为他们已经没有余力去思考什么才是正确，生存已经耗尽了他们的体力。”  
　　克拉克瞪大了眼睛，他感到愤怒，却又极度无力，他甚至不知道这怒气该冲着谁。  
　　他想推翻那些压榨他人的吸血者，推翻那些为了抢夺而建立的规矩，但那些被压榨者却本能地去保护那些植根在他们血肉里的规矩。  
　　他想打醒那些底层的可怜虫，但他真的能对那些已经被“活着”耗尽体力，于是只能麻木地攀附着吮吸他们骨血的规矩的人动手吗？就算他动了手，又真的能打醒他们吗？  
　　“为什么没有人能建立好的规矩？”他问道，“为什么没有一个公平的、正义的规矩？”  
　　“因为贪婪与自私根植于人的骨头里。起初这只是源于生存的本能，而后智慧将他们放大。就像野兽会为了吃饱而去猎杀，但人却会为了珍奇美味去虐杀。”  
　　“暴力并不真的有用，如果行恶者不能意识到自己的恶行，那么纵使打断他的每一根骨头，也不能从根本上解决问题。他们只会因为恐惧，在表象上变好。但人是拥有智慧的，他们总能找到别的行恶的路子。”  
　　克拉克无法言语，他抬起头看向平静叙述的布鲁斯，他向他求助，却看进布鲁斯一直在注视着他的眼睛里。  
　　他悲哀又悲悯地注视着克拉克，像是在看曾经的自己。


	5. Chapter 5

　　05  
　　——“如果你想拯救，你不能只是看着，只是让日光落入深渊。你得进入深渊。”——  
　　  
　　“这就是人类。”布鲁斯说道，“今天已经太晚，你应该去休息了。”  
　　而等到第二日，你是否还愿意为了我这汲取着哥谭鲜血长大的罪恶皮骨抛弃大海，踏进这污秽的泥沼？  
　　第二日的太阳照常升起。  
　　克拉克站在布鲁斯面前。  
　　“我想……”克拉克踌躇着向布鲁斯开口。清晨的日光落在他脸上，将他照耀得犹如神明，但太过完美和太过干净都不属于人间，就像神明终将回到天上，泥沼中的人只能自救。  
　　布鲁斯放下茶匙，他优雅地交叠着双腿，将双手交握放在桌上，摆出倾听的姿态。  
　　但他的胃已经抽紧了，开始怀疑自己是不是进行的太快？克拉克只是一个从未经历过人世的人鱼，他此前的世界是宽广又干净的大海。  
　　他是不是对他的期待太高了，是不是应该放慢一点步调？可克拉克是否已经后悔？因为人类世界与他的格格不入。  
　　“我想请你教我。”克拉克说，“怎样与人类相处。我想帮助他们，就像我想帮助你一样。”  
　　布鲁斯怔愣住了，然后在心底无声的大笑。  
　　这就是他所爱上的人，这就是克拉克！  
　　如果他不爱上克拉克，他还能爱上谁呢？  
　　他何其有幸，竟能得到克拉克的爱恋，又何其不幸，只剩一颗残破的心来回应。  
　　克拉克却因他的久久不言而心生误解：“我是不是给你添麻烦了？”  
　　“不，没有，恰恰相反。”布鲁斯温和地看着他，“你很好。”  
　　他看着他的人鱼为这一句话红了脸颊，并因此心生愉悦，但布鲁斯却不肯更多的温言软语。  
　　“但救助并非那么容易的。”布鲁斯说道，“如果你想拯救，你不能只是看着，只是让日光落入深渊。你得进入深渊。”  
　　“我该怎么做？”  
　　布鲁斯却罕见地犹豫了，他对他说：“这对你来说或许太早了，我们可以先从一些轻松的开始。”  
　　“比如呢？”克拉克热情满满。  
　　“或许这该由你来告诉我。”布鲁斯答道，“你想怎么做？你想做什么？”  
　　克拉克很快就给出了答案：“我想把戴丽送到医院。”  
　　戴丽，是昨天那个雏妓口中生病的朋友。  
　　布鲁斯向他问道：“她捅了你一刀，你却仍愿意帮助她吗？”  
　　“那并不全是她的错。我莽莽撞撞地想要帮忙，实际上却是给她找了麻烦。她固然不是什么好人，但她既然愿意为朋友冒险，我相信她心中仍有柔软的地方，她并非不可拯救。”  
　　克拉克语气坚定：“你告诉我人们无力去思考什么才是正确，那么就由我来向他们展示，我会告诉他们人们可以有多么好，而正确的规矩又该是什么样！”  
　　“如果你能一直如此，”布鲁斯叹息道，“你或许真的可以照亮深渊。”  
　　“只要你一直在我身边。”克拉克答道，“我还有许多不懂，而你可以教我。”  
　　“那么，我想我能给你的第一个意见就是，不要让她知道是你在帮助她。”  
　　克拉克怔愣住了：“为什么？”  
　　“因为在此之前，你要先学会保护好自己。因为善往往代表着可欺，因为相比于被你的帮助感动从而认知到什么才是正确，他们更容易将你的行为认作是愚蠢。因为早已习惯了这里的生存法则的人们，更习惯顺着往日的规律去行恶。”  
　　“你认为我不该去这么做？”  
　　“不，做你想做的去吧，”布鲁斯站起身来，他拿出一个资料夹递给克拉克，“我只希望你认识到世事的艰难，从而学会在黑暗中保护自己。”  
　　克拉克翻开了资料夹，那里面记录了有关于那个雏妓和戴丽的一切，还有关于东区的详细资料。  
　　后者可能是布鲁斯准备已久的，但他们遇到那雏妓是个巧合，昨晚在他睡觉的时候，布鲁斯花费了多少时间去收集这些？只因为他推测克拉克可能会用到。  
　　“窥视人们的隐私并不正确，但在哥谭行走需要这个。有时候我们行为的界线不得不模糊，因为坚守没必要准则而死去是愚蠢的。可你必须要明白哪些界线是不可模糊的，否则你将与他们没有区别。”布鲁斯的语气变得严厉，“你所需要注意的我都已经在里面标记，我希望你能谨慎地行动，不要给你我增添麻烦。”  
　　他居高临下地注视着克拉克，目光严厉的刺入他的眼底。  
　　但克拉克只是走过来给了他一个拥抱。  
　　“我知道的，谢谢你。”他说。  
　　人鱼的怀抱温暖而结实，没料到这个的布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛，他的双手不知所措得停在半空，半晌后慢慢环上了克拉克的脊背。  
　　“你认真起来可真不一样。”克拉克新奇地笑道，“我们刚认识的时候，你是那么的，那么的……那个时候面红耳赤的往往是我。我没料到你会为这个脸红。”  
　　“我没有。”  
　　“你有。”  
　　“好吧，我有。”布鲁斯低笑一声，“那么，你有没有呢？”  
　　他扯着克拉克的领口给了他一个足够火辣的吻，然后满意的看着他的人鱼面红耳赤。  
　　“现在，你也有了。”


	6. Chapter 6

　　06  
　　——他失去了他的锚点。——  
　　  
　　克拉克去行他的道路，布鲁斯亦有自己的事情要做。  
　　他不会巨细无遗地跟着克拉克，看护他做每一件事。  
　　克拉克是他的恋人，而不是他的孩子。  
　　能够独自从海边走到韦恩大宅的门口，克拉克已经证明了他并非纯然不知世事，他有肩负他所愿的能力。  
　　布鲁斯要求自己将信任交付于克拉克，相信他有能力处理这个，就像相信他爱自己。  
　　尽管他仍然担忧，可他必须这么做。  
　　克拉克有自己的路要走，没人能代替他成长。  
　　  
　　等到太阳高升到顶端，并开始向西倾落之时，克拉克完好无缺地回到了韦恩大宅。  
　　他的面色是愉快的，因为他将事情处理的相当棒，或许有一点小插曲和错漏，那个生病的女孩儿见到了克拉克，但那只是匆匆一瞥。克拉克会注意的，并不会再犯第二次。  
　　他想与布鲁斯去分享这些，去告诉他自己正确的与犯错的地方。  
　　但布鲁斯并不在韦恩大宅里，他去公司处理事务了。  
　　布鲁斯将自己装扮成一个放诞不羁的堕落公子哥儿，但他对韦恩企业的把控并不松懈。他一直在试图改变哥谭，既然自下而上的变革虚软无力并且容易产生暴乱，那么就由他来试试自上而下的改变。  
　　可哥谭并不只是韦恩企业一家独大。层层势力交错，关系密织如网，布鲁斯只能小心地一点再一点的变革，可只要他的目的是改变这已成为吸血机器的商政罗网，就势必会触动其他人的利益。  
　　哥谭并不缺乏聪明人。可悲的是聪明者太过聪明，而愚笨者又自甘愚笨。当智力所带来的差距叫人敬仰崇拜，品格与道德就被践踏到泥里。  
　　你是如此的聪明，你坐拥哥谭最好的一切，你为什么不加入我们，为什么不合群呢？  
　　你是如此的愚笨，你抛弃你所拥有的豪富，你不肯与同类为伍，却要为那些蠢笨的可怜虫与我们为敌，那么你当被毁灭。  
　　之前那场海难是他们第一次如此狠绝的动手，这代表他们终于确认哥谭最大的富豪不可屈服，于是决意要用他的性命为自己的统治权奠基。  
　　他们的斗争已经到了不可回转的地步。当克拉克决意为布鲁斯踏上陆地的时候，布鲁斯正在刀尖上跳舞。  
　　彼时他刚刚放弃能够抚慰内心空洞的阳光，那么这注定无望的人生还有什么继续下去的必要吗？布鲁斯不会以自杀的方式逃避命运，但他却放任自己手段激烈的去与敌人对决。  
　　可克拉克又回到了他的身边，这叫布鲁斯忍不住又升起了希望，他想一直一直活下去，与克拉克走到最后的时光。  
　　但他之前的激烈手段已经激起敌人暴烈的反击，他们已不打算再给布鲁斯找麻烦的机会。  
　　布鲁斯失踪了。  
　　阿尔弗雷德换了一身衣服匆匆出门，只留下克拉克孤零零地待在韦恩大宅中。  
　　他头一次发现这华美的宅邸竟是如此的空旷，以至于叫他感觉到了深海中也未曾体验过的寒冷。  
　　温暖的从来都不是房子，而是待在房子里的人。房子的主人却已不知所踪，克拉克又为什么要待在这里？  
　　但他离开这里又能做什么呢？他只是刚刚来到岸上，昨日才对哥谭的黑暗匆匆一瞥，他只看到了水下可怖的阴影，却又对那里的复杂情况毫无了解。  
　　他深知这并非蛮力可以解决的，如果他莽撞地闯进去并不能带来任何帮助，甚至只会给正在寻找他的人带来麻烦。  
　　可你又怎么能要求他什么都不做呢？他的爱人已经失踪，失踪在哥谭这样糜烂的地方，他会遭遇什么？他是否会受到伤害？他还能平安归来吗？他归来时是否还拥有清醒的神智和呼吸？  
　　克拉克想控制自己不要去往糟糕的方向去想，但感情从不由人控制，他强迫自己坐在椅子上，将目光落在紧闭的大门上，等待并祈盼着有人打开它，然后告诉他一切都好。  
　　电话声将克拉克从荒芜中惊醒，他接起来电话，只听见对面一片嘈杂，然后传来一个男人的声音。  
　　“潘尼沃兹先生，我们在哥谭港口捞起了一具尸体，穿着韦恩先生的服饰，由于尸体被毁坏得厉害，请您前来辨认一下，这是否是韦恩先生？”  
　　寒流从头顶席卷到脚底，赤红的血色充斥了视野，雷暴在脑海中轰然作响。  
　　“潘尼沃兹先生？潘尼沃兹先生？你还在吗？”  
　　电话里的声音遥远得仿佛是从另一个世界传来。这确实是另一个世界，人类的世界，与克拉克格格不入的世界，而克拉克已经失去了他的锚点。  
　　电话从他手中滑落，世界在他眼前轰然坍塌，他突然明白了巫师所说的摧折。他并没有他所以为的那么强大。  
　　深渊以他所料想不到的速度展现在他面前，可这对他来说太快了，他还没有成长到能够面对这个的时候。  
　　又或者他永远都无法成长到能够面对这个，那是布鲁斯，他的布鲁斯啊！  
　　他想要拥有能看穿一切的眼睛和听到所有声音的耳朵，这样他就能找到他；他想要拥有能比飞机还快的速度和能抵挡子弹的身躯，这样他就能保护他；他想要拥有无可匹敌的力量，这样他就能将伤害布鲁斯的人一一碾碎，可现在已经太晚……  
　　他要去建立属于自己的规则，叫行恶者付出他们所不敢付出的代价！  
　　克拉克跪到在地上，他感到力量在他体内勃发，他本可以，他本拥有……他本能够救下他的恋人！  
　　汗水浸湿他的衣衫，体内挣动的力量叫他在地上痛苦的颤抖，可还不够，不够痛苦，否则那力量为什么挣脱不出来？！  
　　大理石地板在他掌下破碎，碎片划的他鲜血淋漓，热量在他眼中冲撞，但除了叫他双眼通红并没有带来别的变化。力量在他体内膨胀，却又被死死地锁住。  
　　克拉克跪倒在鲜血淋漓的废墟中，发出一声凄厉的哀嚎。


	7. Chapter 7

　　07  
　　——“我从没想过值不值得。我不把他与任何代价做比较，他不需要被比较。”——  
　　  
　　这已经不是哥谭第一次吞噬她的拯救者了。  
　　上一次是布鲁斯的父母，大名鼎鼎的韦恩夫妇。  
　　他们救助因经济大萧条而失去生活来源的人们，却又死在因经济大萧条而铤而走险的人手中。  
　　既然温和的力量无法拯救这座堕落的城市，那就让绝对的铁则给她画上无法逾越的界线。  
　　克拉克憎恨这座吞噬了他的爱人的城市，但这座城市是他仅有的了。  
　　这是布鲁斯的城市。  
　　克拉克的力量太过弱小，他无法承担起整座城市的重量，但他知晓他体内拥有这样的力量，它们被紧紧锁死，但有一个人或许知道如何将它们释放。  
　　克拉克回到大海，双腿变回矫健的鱼尾。但他来不及回味熟悉的世界，心中已无留给自由的余地。  
　　他来到巫师所在礁石并向他诉说：“我要找回我的力量，请你帮我。”  
　　巫师悲伤地看着他：“你被打碎了。”  
　　晴空已染上阴霾，太阳被深渊熄灭。  
　　“你已知晓什么是真正的痛苦，你已感受到被愤怒击碎的模样。你终于知道你可能会遭遇这样的痛苦。”  
　　但这难以承担的代价来得太早也太大，那已不是成长的代价，而是将他击碎的重压。  
　　“但如果我拥有力量，我就不会遭遇这些！”克拉克愤怒地吼道，“我本可以看到他在哪里，我本可以听到他的心跳，我本能够在他遇到危险时赶到，我本能够救下他！”  
　　巫师闭上了眼睛：“力量解决不了一切。”  
　　“你不愿意帮助我吗？”克拉克却已听不进这些，“你想要什么代价？我的声音？我的鳞片？我的尾巴？我的骨血？你可以拿走我所拥有的一切，只要你帮我找回属于我的力量。”  
　　“你愿意为了复仇付出一切，可他应当告诉过你，复仇并没有意义。”  
　　“这并不只是为了复仇。那座城市使他遭受了这一切，而我要这城市再也不能像伤害他一样伤害任何人！”  
　　巫师叹息道：“但我帮不了你。能释放出你的力量的只有你自己。”  
　　“我该怎么做？”  
　　“拼合你自己。”  
　　“我没有破碎。我很清醒。我知晓我会遭遇那些可怕的事情，所以我需要那些力量来解决它们。”  
　　“可你要知道，这世上总有你比你更强大的力量，而无论你有多强大，这世上也总有你做不到的事情。当你认识到这一切，你才能释放出你的力量。没有人禁锢它们，禁锢它们的是你自己。”  
　　“我很清醒，我想要将它们解放而非禁锢。如果你无法帮助我，那我就自己去找办法，我不要再听你说这些似是而非毫无意义的话了！”  
　　人鱼准备离开，但巫师的下一句话将他钉在了原地。  
　　“他还活着。”  
　　“你说什么？！”  
　　“他还活着，因为我还在这里。”巫师平静地说，“如果他死去，那么我也将死去。”  
　　“那你为什么不去救救他？求你去救救他！你能做到那么多事情，你一定知道他在哪里！”  
　　“我做不到，克拉克。我做不到。”巫师第一次显露出痛苦，“我是被拒绝的，纵使我知道许多，纵使我能够做到许多，但我只会带来伤害，因此我是被拒绝的。”  
　　人鱼似乎明白了什么，又似乎不明所以，他注视着巫师因痛苦而战栗的脸庞，愤怒的心突然平静了一瞬，他因巫师的痛苦而产生了痛苦，和平的、悲悯的痛苦。  
　　巫师不能去到海上，他只能待在礁石上守望。  
　　他说他只会带来伤害，他伤害了谁呢？他所爱的所亲近的人吗？  
　　他为什么冷硬地拒绝一切？  
　　“愤怒无法解除你的困缚，”巫师说道，“当你学会在愤怒与痛苦中也能控制住自己，你就能够解除你的束缚。”  
　　“但我并没有时间。”克拉克转过身，“我要回去找到布鲁斯。”  
　　“但你可能因此而死亡。他值得吗？”  
　　“我从没想过值不值得。”克拉克游向海岸，“我不把他与任何代价做比较，他不需要被比较。而如你所说，这世上总有更强大的力量，也总会产生更大的痛苦，带来更深的伤害。我要忍耐到什么时候呢？”  
　　巫师沉默了。  
　　一个人需要忍耐到什么时候才算结束？要忍耐到什么程度才可以被接受？  
　　因为我们在凡人中行走，所以拥有神明的力量既是原罪。  
　　究竟什么样的心性才能匹配力量？究竟什么样的忍耐才能获得信任？  
　　如果他本已拥有不必在意这份信任的力量，又为什么要为这份信任去忍耐？  
　　他本不必如此，但他已去忍耐。  
　　克拉克，你曾如此的光辉，我本不应要求更多，但我仍期待你能继续，期待你冲出这个虚幻的世界。  
　　然后用你的光辉，指引迷茫者的前路。


	8. Chapter 8

　　08  
　　——我很难过，布鲁斯。——  
　　  
　　克拉克再次踏上陆地，带着被困缚的心灵在哥谭流浪。  
　　他不肯再回到韦恩庄园，不肯再做听话等待结局的观者，他早已深陷其中。  
　　他的伪装从低劣变得娴熟，他开始真正融入哥谭的流浪者。  
　　在这布鲁斯与克拉克都没有预料到的时机，克拉克进入了深渊。  
　　人类的社会如此复杂，连生存的最基本需求都无法直接获取。  
　　在克拉克身处海洋的时候，如果他饥饿，他可以去捕食，如果他困倦，他可以为自己搭建巢穴。但在人类社会，一切都拥有主人。  
　　树上的果子拥有主人，地里的粮食拥有主人，柔软的草堆拥有主人，就连脚下的土地都拥有主人。  
　　想要吃饭就要去餐厅付款，想要穿衣就要去商店购买，想要安居就要向房主缴纳金钱，你当然得为此付出代价，因为他人对这些物质进行了加工。  
　　这就是文明的发展，他将生存所需都加工得舒适曼妙，却又挤占了所有自然免费的馈赠。  
　　而当人类发展出文明之后，他们也就成为了文明的囚徒。  
　　布鲁斯，你说人类需要规矩，但规矩的建立者却并不正义。他们玩弄规矩。  
　　那么我是否能建立起绝对的铁则？从最细微处都建立起正义的标准，于是再无人能找到规避规则的办法并以别的方式行恶。  
　　你告诉我这并不能真的解决问题，如果他们没有认知到自己的恶行。  
　　但我相信这可以阻止大部分恶行，也可以阻止他们伤害你……  
　　可我需要力量，需要那能够建立铁则的力量。  
　　没有力量的克拉克只是个普通人，他甚至没法在哥谭正常生存。  
　　饥饿燃烧着他的胃，叫这副强壮的身躯变得虚软无力。克拉克蜷缩在阴暗小巷的一角，他的身躯愈加疲惫痛苦，他的大脑就愈加激烈思考。  
　　这就是人类的社会，这与他格格不入的土地。他所习惯的生存法则在这里毫无意义，因为文明将这一切都衍生出了更复杂的规矩，也令使人鱼的每一步都困难重重。  
　　克拉克想拯救布鲁斯，但他得先学会活下去。  
　　匆匆走过的行人落下了他的钱包，克拉克叫住他把钱包归还，然后获得了5美元作为报酬。  
　　他本该拒绝，但他没有。  
　　布鲁斯，我仍有余力去思考什么才是正确，我深知拒绝才是正确，但生存的压力会将道德模糊，或许这就是你所说的因坚守没必要准则而死去是愚蠢的？什么样的底线才是不可模糊？  
　　如果我因为饥饿而妥协于此刻的5美元，那么我是否会因更重要的事情妥协于更可怕的罪恶？  
　　如果……如果有人拿你的性命相挟，我是否会妥协于伤害他人的性命？  
　　如果连我都无法坚守我所想要的规矩，那我又凭什么要求别人遵守呢？  
　　是否绝对的正义并不真的存在？  
　　我很难过，布鲁斯。  
　　……  
　　一个女孩从他身边经过，低低丢下一句呢喃：“码头最近缺工人。”  
　　克拉克惊愕地看向她，发现她是那晚的雏妓。他跟了上去，女孩绕了三个圈子都没甩脱他，不得不停下脚步。  
　　她转过身问道：“你跟着我做什么？”  
　　“我想找一个人。”克拉克脱口而出。  
　　“你想找那晚跟你一起的家伙？”女孩嘲讽道，“你只不过是他的猎物，他骗了你，让你落到今天的地步。鉴于你对戴丽的帮助，我只给你一个建议，别傻了，找到他也没用。码头最近缺人，想活下去可以去那打工。”  
　　克拉克没法解释，他如果说他找的人是布鲁斯·韦恩那就是在找死，但他不想让话题结束得那么快，他或许能从她嘴里得到一点消息，可能有用可能没用，但总比现在的好。  
　　“我前两天试过，他们并不缺人。”他说道。  
　　“今天不一样了。”  
　　“为什么？”克拉克追问道，“告诉我，哪怕一点消息。”  
　　女孩犹豫了一下，说道：“我昨天听人说的，好几个性格最恶劣的工人都辞职了，有人雇佣他们去做别的事。”  
　　“去做什么事？”  
　　“我怎么知道？”她翻了个白眼，又警告道，“不过你最好别掺和进去，被雇佣的都是其中最野蛮、最无耻的那些人。”  
　　这两个形容词叫克拉克抽紧了胃，他的大脑又开始将一切往最糟糕的部分联想。  
　　“谁雇佣得他们？”他忍不住泄露出一丝颤抖。  
　　女孩狐疑地看着他：“我不知道。知道得越少活得越久，像你这种人，该离这些事情远点。”  
　　克拉克大口地喘息了一下，告诉自己不会发生什么的，然后向她道谢。  
　　“谢谢你。”他的蓝眼睛忧郁而痛苦，但其中的感情是真挚的。  
　　这点真挚的谢意和善良在哥谭是如此的稀有，以至于叫人不忍拒绝。  
　　反正，又不是什么重要的事。她飞快地吐出一串地址，准备转身就走。  
　　克拉克却拉住了她。  
　　“等一下。”他说，“你怎么知道这个的？你会不会有危险？”  
　　女孩怔愣了一下，扯开他的手：“醉酒的男人在床上可管不住嘴，第二天就什么都忘了。只要你不说出去。”  
　　“我不会的。”克拉克向她保证，他的语气和眼睛都是那么的认真，谁又能不相信他呢？  
　　女孩没有回答，她匆匆地走掉了。  
　　怎么会有这样的人呢？  
　　她给了他一刀，他却救助她的朋友。  
　　他流落成狼狈不堪的模样，却仍然担忧别人的安危。  
　　他还能在哥谭坚持多久这样的善意？也许到明天，也许到死亡。  
　　……  
　　克拉克走向那个地址。  
　　你瞧，布鲁斯，我犯了错误，我在帮助她时暴露了自己，可她回以帮助。她作恶，可她也帮助。  
　　或许我们都错了。  
　　大部分人都没有那么坏，但也没有那么好。  
　　可我又该如何帮助他们变好？  
　　你说智慧将生存的本能欲望放大成自私与贪婪，所以人类无法根除自私与贪婪，就像他们无法根除生存与智慧。可为什么人类中还有你这样的存在？  
　　你比所有人都智慧，你为什么还能放弃财富与幸福？如果这伟大的品格不是源于智慧，那又是源于什么呢？是什么叫他们变好？  
　　这根源在你的身上，但我找不到你……


	9. Chapter 9

　　09  
　　——“我却往往喜欢第三个选择。”——  
　　  
　　“啊啊啊，”带着面具的男人西装革履，他轻摇着手指，“不可以说谎，布鲁西，我们都知道你有条金舌头。”  
　　“乖乖地告诉我，那条人鱼哪去了？”他抬起布鲁斯的下巴，“我们已经伪装好了你的尸体，虽然你的老管家不肯识相，但警方仍然愿意发出你的死亡证明——”  
　　“尽管瓜分你的遗产会有些麻烦，而我并不能确认那堆东西里有没有我想要的资料……人鱼的资料。”  
　　布鲁斯露出个迷蒙的微笑：“我已经告诉过你，那条可爱的小宝贝儿逃回了大海。”  
　　“看来你还不清楚我的决心。”男人拍了拍他的脸颊，“你没有你表现的那么没脑子，装傻在我这里毫无意义。逮到人鱼并敢于拍卖的那几个已经回归了死亡的怀抱，鉴于他们的配合，我给了他们一个痛快。”  
　　“一条人鱼！”男人夸张地惊叹，“它的肉是否能让人长生不老？它的背后是否有巨大的族群？它是否清楚海底的每一份宝藏？我怎么能错过它呢？就算你真的将他倒进了大海，也要告诉我它的名字，它的特点，它出没的地方……”  
　　布鲁斯只是打了个哈欠。  
　　“你让我惊叹，布鲁西。”男人冷下语气，“但你还不能睡，你已经几天没睡了？你还能坚持几天？可惜我的耐心已经快走到尽头，我准备了点儿别的惊喜给你。”  
　　他拍了拍手，于是一群曾经的码头工、流浪者、毒瘾者……走了进来。  
　　“你们可以对他做任何事。”男人以俯视者的姿态抬着下巴，“不许叫他睡着，不许毁得太厉害了，谁耽误了我从他嘴里问话，我就叫他再也不必说话。”  
　　人们开始窃窃私语：  
　　这是布鲁斯·韦恩？  
　　那个该死的阔佬？  
　　他不是死了吗？  
　　“我是布鲁斯·韦恩，并且也没有死。”布鲁斯困倦地歪了歪脑袋，“你们当已经知晓自己卷入了多大的麻烦，而你们可还相信他会在此之后放过你们？”  
　　人群骚动起来。  
　　“蜜酒与刀锋共存于你口中，布鲁斯。”男人惋惜道，“可惜在力量下毫无意义，门外守着一队的持枪者。而他们的选择只有：就这样死去，或者先试用一下我为他们准备好的玩具——你。”  
　　“啊哦，”布鲁斯说道，“我却往往喜欢第三个选择，抗争，为自己挣出一条活路。”  
　　男人不答，只是微笑。  
　　人群中走出第一个男人，步子迈向被捆绑在架子上的布鲁斯。然后一个接一个。  
　　“在哥谭，”男人站在人群之外轻嗤，“你还指望第二个像你一样抗争的‘勇士’？”  
　　他们的目光穿过人群对视，一个漠然讥刺，一个坚定不悔。  
　　  
　　第一只手掌按上布鲁斯的肩膀，开始撕扯他昂贵的西装外套。  
　　我们每日辛劳换不来晚餐，你却能将美酒当泳池。  
　　第二只手掌扇过布鲁斯的脸颊，为他嘴角的鲜血兴奋得颤抖。  
　　我们忍饥受冻腐烂在泥里，你却能倚着丝绸枕头。  
　　第三只手掌、第四只手掌……它们伸向布鲁斯，带着狰狞的恶意。  
　　我们痛苦挣扎看不见希望，你却能生来安享一切。  
　　站在人群外的男人西装革履，兴奋与不屑同在他的眼中。  
　　他紧紧盯着眼前的这副画面，以高昂的声音为此作注：  
　　“这就是你一直在救渡的人，布鲁西。多么完美的艺术啊，像人们将上帝钉死在十字架上。”  
　　“你一定得感谢我，让你能够完成这仁慈救赎的最后一步！”


	10. Chapter 10

　　10  
　　——“我相信你。”——  
　　  
　　灯光突然熄灭。  
　　火焰在门外燃起，然后是浓烟，是爆炸，是刺鼻的气味。  
　　先是失去视觉，然后是听觉，接下来是嗅觉。  
　　于是混乱开始了。  
　　谁都顾不上正被绑在架子上的布鲁斯，枪声也无法警告失措的人们，这只能使他们更加混乱。  
　　“我来带你走。”克拉克的声音悄悄在布鲁斯耳边响起。  
　　他解开他的束缚，按照记忆中的路线前行，依仗他那能与大王乌贼搏斗的体格，将虚弱的布鲁斯带出了他所制造的混乱。  
　　他们在黑暗中奔逃，将混乱抛在身后。  
　　黑暗阻碍不了人鱼适应深海光线的眼睛，混乱阻碍不了他灵巧的步伐，但经验不足可以。  
　　这里是一片看似废旧的工厂，工厂外围着一片密林，克拉克来不及慢慢地研究守卫路线，他能够在无人发现的情况下布置出那场骚乱就已经足以令人惊叹，这得益于布鲁斯之前给他的东区资料。如果可以，他能够做得更好，但他已经没有更多的时间。  
　　他无法想象，如果他再来迟一步，布鲁斯会受到怎样的伤害。  
　　“我们被包围了。”布鲁斯在他耳边说。  
　　很多、很多枪手在林子里巡视。林子足够大，但不幸的是，他们正处于一个包围圈中。  
　　克拉克带着他躲到一个不显眼的角落，但这样下去他们迟早会被发现。  
　　他握着布鲁斯的手掌，掌心黏腻汗湿。  
　　布鲁斯拍了拍他：“别紧张，你带着我是逃不出去的，但你自己可以，你足够敏捷和强壮。逃走吧，然后带人回来救我，记得别叫他们看见你的脸。”  
　　“不！他们会杀了你的！”  
　　“他们不会，他们留着我还有用。”布鲁斯冲他微笑，这微笑因他忍不住打的哈欠而变了形。  
　　他衣衫凌乱，半边脸颊红肿，嘴唇因干渴而起皮，眼睛干涩得失去了那层总是朦胧着的雾气，却也露出了那双深邃如海洋的，真正的眼睛。  
　　他给了克拉克一个简单的吻，他的嘴里还残留着血气，但却恍若未觉般的对他说道：“去吧，克拉克。”  
　　克拉克为之战栗。  
　　“我不会抛下你。”他付不起那代价。他已见到他们打算如何对付布鲁斯。  
　　他付不起那代价。  
　　“我能够救出你。”克拉克的眼睛稳固如天空，它们清透，却可以承载日月运行。  
　　“我体内蕴藏着力量，那力量能够救出你我。尽管我还未能找到释放这力量的方法，”克拉克揽住布鲁斯，叫他趴在自己背上，“那就让死亡来逼迫我，看我在死去之前，是否能够爆发出这力量！”  
　　“等等！”布鲁斯惊怒地在他耳边低吼，“你说的是怎么回事？！”  
　　“我以为你死了，然后我感受到了身体里被封锁的力量，我想用这力量规整世界为你做祭。但巫师告诉我，除非我能拼合自己，才能释放这力量。”他背着布鲁斯向敌人薄弱的方向走去。  
　　月光将黑暗的森林打出斑驳的影子，追捕者的脚步在树木间回荡，火焰的灰烬在他身上留下黑痕。克拉克弯着腰，抬着头，嘴唇紧抿，蓝眼睛在夜色下亮得惊人。  
　　他背负着自己的一生所爱，向更深的夜色里走去。  
　　……  
　　“瞧我发现了什么？”  
　　克拉克在这声音响起的时候就向前冲去，但他背负着布鲁斯，这影响了他的灵活。  
　　戴面具的男人在他冲过来以前开了枪。  
　　子弹钻入克拉克的小腿，令他发出一声痛苦的闷哼后跪倒在地上。  
　　“命运都要将你送入我的掌心，布鲁西。”他用手电照向倒在地上的两人，却见布鲁斯一个翻身挡在了克拉克前面。  
　　“啊——”他拖着卷翘的尾音念白，“你护着他，布鲁西。他是你的什么人呢？”  
　　“走，克拉克。”布鲁斯低声说道，“西侧有条小河。”  
　　“你们在说什么悄悄话？”男人稳稳举着枪，他在等他的手下找来。  
　　“你想叫他逃？你觉得你能够拦住我？三天没有进食，三天没有睡觉，几乎没有饮水，除了我独家的迷幻剂。布鲁西，你还站的起来吗？或许为了让你乖一点，我可以先打断你的腿。”他枪口下移，手指扣动扳机。  
　　布鲁斯无法躲开，因为克拉克在他身后，但这愚蠢的人鱼却翻身将他护在身下，任由子弹在自己身上开出血花。  
　　“我逃不到那里，布鲁斯。”克拉克的声音因痛苦而沙哑，却镇定得恍若无事，“如果濒死都无法解放出那力量，至少，我不会让你死在我之前。”  
　　手电筒刺目的白光照亮了他的脸庞，男人惊异地叹道：“你是那条人鱼！”  
　　嘈杂的脚步声响起，追捕者即将聚集到这里。  
　　血液灌入克拉克的肺，世界在他眼前模糊。  
　　“克拉克，那巫师都说什么了？告诉我！”布鲁斯的声音沉稳的像海中礁石。  
　　克拉克在眩晕中抓住他的锚点，从记忆里翻出那句叫他思虑许久的话：“当你学会在愤怒与痛苦中也能控制住自己，你就能够解除你的束缚。”  
　　“既然人鱼已经找到，那你就没用了。”男人的声音冷酷懊恼，“现在，给他做急救，我的人鱼不可死去。”  
　　布鲁斯无视掉周围的一切，他压着克拉克的伤口：“你能够控制住你自己，你做得很好，并没有被冲昏头脑。”  
　　“我曾经想过……”克拉克呢喃的声音渐渐变低。  
　　我曾叫那些疯狂的想法在我脑中盘旋，杀掉罪犯，严正刑法，为你复仇……  
　　“但你放弃了那些想法，克拉克，相信你自己。你已经做到了。”  
　　我做不到，我甚至没办法救出你，我该怎么相信我自己？  
　　“但你相信我。”  
　　“而我相信你。”  
　　追捕者已经到来，急救箱已准备好，枪口指向布鲁斯的头，扳机即将扣下。  
　　晨曦已经到来，天光已在远处亮起，星月变得暗淡，因为太阳即将醒来。  
　　克拉克睁开了眼睛，射向布鲁斯头颅的子弹在他掌心撞扁。  
　　两双蓝眼睛再次对视，天空遇上了海洋。  
　　“布鲁斯……”克拉克的伤口已经愈合，向他的恋人露出微笑。  
　　“我们回家。”


	11. Chapter 11

　　——哥谭，哥谭，华美的衣袍之下腐烂不堪。——  
　　  
　　克拉克拥住布鲁斯，他们飞向黎明的天空，黑暗的森林阴影被抛在脚下，清晨的阳光将他们包裹，每一滴晨雾都折射着剔透的光。  
　　“你会没事的。”克拉克悄悄在布鲁斯耳边说。  
　　“别把我当脆弱的小孩子安慰。”放松下来的布鲁斯不满道。  
　　“你当然不是脆弱的小孩子。”克拉克将他揽紧，“你是我的爱人。”  
　　或许是在褪去了危机之下的冷静后，克拉克的臂弯太过叫他放松，或许是三天没有睡眠带来的一时迷糊，又或许是还残留在他血液中的药物影响，布鲁斯叫本性里的恶劣因子浮了上来。  
　　他揪着克拉克的衬衫在半空中给自己调整了个更舒适的姿势，非要打破气氛似的说道：“回去我再跟你算账，为什么不跑？谁准许你挡……”  
　　但他的话变成了低而模糊地呢喃，又渐渐无声。克拉克忍不住低头看他，听着他平稳的心跳和呼吸，克拉克缓缓松了口气。他只是太累太累，在松弛中陷入了睡眠。  
　　布鲁斯在他爱人的臂弯里安睡。  
　　这是世界上最坚实的臂弯，不是因为这臂弯主人的力量，而是因为他是克拉克，爱着布鲁斯的克拉克。  
　　布鲁斯睡着的时候就像一个孩子，但纵使紧皱着的眉头已经松开，眉心那里仍留下了一道浅浅的竖痕。克拉克想吻平那里，但他只是放软了手臂，将速度放缓，以防带起清晨时过凉的空气，叫这微风打搅了布鲁斯的睡梦。  
　　克拉克抱着他回到韦恩庄园，老管家见到这一幕时几乎要断了呼吸。  
　　“他只是睡着了。”克拉克轻声解释道。  
　　阿尔弗雷德长长地出了口气。  
　　“请您带着他随我来。”老管家带着一时未能收敛起来的微红眼眶和颤抖嗓音说道。　  
　　在阿尔弗雷德给布鲁斯做身体检查时，克拉克在他的身上感受到了冰冷的硝烟气息。  
　　他敏锐地在阿尔弗雷德身上觉察出愤怒与心痛，这叫他紧张起来。  
　　“他怎么样？”克拉克问道。  
　　“他体内残留着类似迷幻剂的药物成分。那些迷幻剂，”老管家压抑着暴怒说道，“它们……有很强的成瘾性。”  
　　体内流淌的血液一寸寸凝成冰雪，神经几乎真的因过度的寒冷开始胀痛，景物模糊成斑驳的色块，一些模糊的记忆碎片在克拉克脑海中出现。  
　　【鲜红的火焰、鲜红的血液、鲜红的伤口撕裂。】  
　　在克拉克再次反应过来时，他已身处敌人的地盘。  
　　他手中正紧紧攥着戴面具者的衣领，面具者持枪的手下紧张地将他们围困在中心。  
　　超人眼中的热量暴躁地翻滚着，赤红的视线扫过一圈，恶徒们惊叫着丢开手中滚烫的武器，它们已被融化成废弃的铁块。  
　　【灰白的天空、灰白的废墟、灰白的嘴唇干裂。】  
　　被强行禁锢在眼底的热量将超人的双眼烧得赤红，他暴怒地盯着手中狼狈的男人，发出危险地低吼：“给我解药！”  
　　“你回来了？真叫我惊讶。”男人从面具的单向镜片里打量着超人，“刀枪不入，急速飞行……还有那灼热的视线。你真的只是人鱼吗？”  
　　“给我，迷幻剂的，解药！”超人手上加了几分力道，男人发出吃痛的闷哼，但接着他竟笑了出来。  
　　“你在乎他，哦你当然在乎他，在之前你甚至不顾自己生死去救他。你有什么秘密呢？”  
　　“放松、放松。”男人安抚似的应对超人加大的手劲和越发赤红的双眼，“你已经发现了我的独家迷幻剂有成瘾性了是不是？你想要解药，可以呀，为什么不呢？”  
　　“在哪？”  
　　“不、不、不，不要着急。”他摊开手掌，“我们来做个交易怎么样？给我你的秘密，你的血液……而我，则将解除成瘾性的药物交给你，怎么样？”  
　　【黑色的焦土、黑色的阴影、黑色的披风破碎。】  
　　超人冷笑一声，拽着他急速上升到高空。  
　　“那是我特别调制的小可爱，没有人能抵抗得了，只有我才知道解药在哪里，杀了我你就再也得不到解药了。”戴面具者喋喋不休，“你有多在乎他呢？不过是一点血液，一点秘密，又不会要了你的性命。你不想杀人对吧？我的手下甚至连一个重伤的都没有。瞧，既然我们都是和平主义者，为什么不坐下来好好做个交易呢？”  
　　【白色的护目镜碎裂，露出一只蔚蓝色的眼睛。】  
　　超人伸手捏碎了他的面具，侃侃而谈的男人额上却遍布冷汗，诡诈的眼里暗藏怯懦，傲慢的面孔苍白而无血色。哥谭，哥谭，华美的衣袍之下腐烂不堪。  
　　“我会松手，把你扔下去。”超人语气平静，但谁都能感受到他是认真的，他在陈述事实。  
　　“交易。”男人说道，“杀了我你会后悔的。”  
　　【是谁在痛苦的喘息？是谁嘶哑着嗓音呼唤？】  
　　超人松开了手。  
　　男人尖叫着坠落，在粉身碎骨的前一秒被抓住。  
　　直面死亡的恐惧令他浑身发抖，眼神发直。  
　　“现在，告诉我解药在哪里。”超人说道。  
　　男人哆嗦着嘴唇吐出两个字：“交易。”  
　　之后他紧紧闭上嘴，将牙咬得咯咯作响，却不肯再吐出一个字。  
　　现在，变成克拉克被他逼迫到绝境了。


	12. Chapter 12

　　——如果，我从那道边界线退回来了，我还会和从前一样吗？——  
　　  
　　【“……克拉克……”】  
　　克拉克松开了手掌。  
　　男人跌落到泥土里，发出扭曲的大笑：“原来如此，原来如此！你是个还没开过荤的处子，是个未见过带血牛排的食客，刀枪在你手中只是威慑，除了吓人没有任何作用。”  
　　“你和布鲁西一样，你们都不敢跨过那道边界线，你们畏缩怯懦得像个孩童，你们愚蠢天真得叫我发笑。”他苍白的脸充满了扭曲的恶意，将声音换做了安抚诱哄小孩子那般夸张的柔情，“怎么样？怎么样？来和我做个交易，不用见血的那种。我会选用不透明的针管，我保证那不会吓到你。”  
　　“我见过的，远比你想象的要多。”克拉克的声音平静而坚毅，“我所经历的，也远比你想象的要多。”  
　　“你不明白真正的勇敢。”他仿佛在转瞬间就变了一个人，愤怒再不能击垮他的冷静，又或者说，他再次找回了一部分自己，“我……”  
　　突然响起的铃声打断了克拉克的话，那铃声来自男人的西装口袋。  
　　那铃声仿佛只是一个提醒，未等动作，手机便自动接听了起来。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德正在赶过去，在那里等他。”电话里的声音沙哑而疲倦。  
　　“布鲁斯？”克拉克惊讶地问道。  
　　“是我。在那里等着，无论那家伙说什么，都不要听、不要信。”  
　　“你怎么会知道我是谁？！”男人震惊而愤怒地咆哮起来，“你！怎么知道这个号码的？！”  
　　但电话已经被挂断，他只是在冲着空气咆哮。克拉克在他砸掉手机前将它拿到自己手里。  
　　在老管家到来的时候，男人和他所有的手下都已经被捆缚结实。  
　　“感谢您所做的一切，接下来请把这些都交给我吧。”阿尔弗雷德彬彬有礼地对克拉克弯腰。  
　　但克拉克敏锐地在他身上觉察到了一些冷酷而坚硬的东西。  
　　“您打算怎么做？”克拉克问道。  
　　被愤怒掩盖了敏锐的老管家这才注意到克拉克的变化，并不是指他的超能力，而是他的性格。  
　　他已经不是那个刚来到岸上，因为对人类规则的不熟悉而显得懵懂的人鱼了。他有着自己完善、坚固的准则。他是认真的。  
　　“在哥谭的这几十年来，我已经摸索出了一套适用于此，并不至于叫自己与他们同流合污的方法。”阿尔弗雷德答道，“我不喜欢私刑，也不是刽子手。”  
　　克拉克看进老管家坦然的双眼里，他并没有说谎，只是玩了一点小小的文字游戏。  
　　“布鲁斯老爷现在需要有人照看。”  
　　“我会回去。”克拉克说道，“您明白，我们和他们的区别对吧？”  
　　“哦，那再明显不过了。”  
　　于是克拉克收回目光，飞回了韦恩庄园。  
　　而此前正躺在病床上休息的男人却已经坐到电脑前开始工作，他苍白的手背上还挂着点滴，但那双海洋般的蓝眼睛在屏幕的荧光下专注到看不出一丝虚弱。  
　　“你需要休息。”  
　　“我需要工作。”  
　　“你不必把自己逼得那么急，布鲁斯。我们仍有时间。”  
　　“我们没有时间！”他几乎是粗暴地说道，“你现在该去熟悉你的能力，研究你身上到底发生了什么，而不是在我这里浪费时间！”  
　　“你叫我自己去研究能力？”克拉克问道，这似乎……与他记忆里朦胧的感觉不同。  
　　“别告诉我你做不来。”布鲁斯下意识地回应道，但他紧接着就意识到了克拉克所隐含的惊讶代表了什么，他近乎瑟缩地颤抖了一下，然后粗暴地把克拉克赶出了房间，“后院足够你折腾的了，不要打搅我！”  
　　克拉克看着房门在眼前被“嘭”的一声砸上。  
　　超人的力量叫他只需要轻轻一推，就可以将眼前的房门打开。但他只是在门口站着。  
　　他听见门里面的心跳狂乱，听见重重敲打键盘的声音，听见笔尖在纸张上划过，又听见纸张被揉成一团。  
　　超人拥有搬动地球的力量，但有些事情是仅靠力量无法解决的。  
　　“我们会有很多很多时间，布鲁斯。”他确信自己的声音能被门内的人听见，“我想起来一些事情，虽然很模糊，但我想我能够解决这些问题。”  
　　“照顾好你自己。”他留下这句话，“我很快就回来。”  
　　门内的人没有回应，屏幕上定格在一个隐秘的窗口上，那上面有一些模糊的照片和视频。  
　　爆炸的工厂、飘在半空中的人影、急速略过镜头的不明飞行物，甚至还有人鱼模糊的图像。  
　　而页面的最顶端，是血淋淋的大字：悬赏。  
　　在发现人鱼的那几个蠢货因为贪婪而选择将他送上拍卖行的时候，人鱼的存在就被猝不及防地展现给了整个儿权势阶层。没有人了解这种突然被发现的物种，但是在人类社会流传已久的各种故事中，人鱼伴随着一个能叫所有权势者疯狂的传说：人鱼肉能令人长生不老。  
　　在众目睽睽之下拍下人鱼的布鲁斯·韦恩，在此后已经应付了许多或明或暗，或委婉或直白的合作邀请或是威胁。而在那一趟将克拉克送回大海的旅途中，风平浪静之下掩藏着数不尽的艰险。  
　　卫星拍摄下游艇的航迹已经流入了无数人的资料库，但在克拉克被倒进大海后，布鲁斯开着游艇将周围的海域都逛了个遍。  
　　而在布鲁斯回来后，他在众目睽睽之下独自从游艇上离开，之后就再也没管过那艘价值不菲的美人儿。它在布鲁斯离开的第二个小时就被人摸进去搜索，之后更是被偷盗拆解，翻来覆去的研究只为了一丝半点的线索。  
　　地下世界的暗潮远比暴露在明面上的要凶险可怕得多。幸运的是，没有人想到那条愚蠢的人鱼在经历这一切后又会自己爬到岸上。  
　　但现在，克拉克已然暴露，他所暴露出来的能力只会加深人们的疯狂。纵使他能够急速飞行，纵使他能够刀枪不入，但这世上总有能伤到他的东西，没有完美到不存在弱点的生物……  
　　而且，如此强大的你，对于这个世界来说，又意味着什么呢？  
　　孩童无意间犯的踩坏了草坪，那对人类来说不过是无关痛痒的小错，但对隐藏在草坪下的蚁巢来说，则是毁天灭地之灾。  
　　克拉克，你之于人类，已经不只是珍奇异宝之于贪求者了，更是孩童之于蚁巢。  
　　而贪婪与恐惧，正是人们犯错的根源。他们会怎么做？  
　　克拉克，克拉克……  
　　布鲁斯眨了眨酸涩的眼睛。  
　　我该怎么做？引导你的思想？研究你的能力？  
　　不……不！  
　　布鲁斯踉跄地跌倒在地，他把自己紧紧蜷缩起来，痛苦地喘息着，海洋般的眼睛大睁着，却只望向不知所在的空洞。  
　　那巨大的空洞在他内心浮现，他感觉到自己被撕裂。他想要被填补完整，却又抗拒自己的另一半。  
　　他想起那些伸向他的狰狞的手，它们来自于他所试图帮助的群体；他想起戴面具者放肆的讥嘲，他们因没有威胁而无畏地行恶；他想起克拉克的能力和他口中的巫师，那些他不知晓、他不了解的东西每一天都在引动这个世界发生变化，但他无能为力，因为他什么都不了解。如果那些他所担忧的可怕事情一一发生，现在这个无能为力的他，又能够做出什么来改变它们呢？  
　　布鲁斯注视着内心的空洞。  
　　我该叫你，吞噬掉我的余生吗？


	13. Chapter 13

　　13  
　　——最能伤害一个人的是什么？——  
　　——这要问他自己，问他自己的内心，什么样的伤害能够将他毁灭？——  
　　  
　　“阿尔弗雷德，韦恩家族世代的管家。”戴面具者似乎找回了他的节奏，“给我人鱼的血液和秘密，我则会交给你解药。”  
　　“看起来你知晓我，”阿尔弗雷德漠然地看着他，“却又不够了解我。让我做个简单的自我介绍：阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃兹，MI5曾任特工，于二战后退役。你或许会想体验一下我在其中所学到的？”  
　　“除非交易。”男人近乎决绝地咬着牙，“只有我知道解药的配置。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德了然地点了点头：“你不肯说，因为你不想死。你恐惧他的力量，你所拥有的在他面前什么都不是。所以你要他的弱点，要用你现在仅有的一张牌换另一张牌。”  
　　“拿生不如死在我这里作威胁已经太过时了。”男人说道，“既然你清楚我所想，就该知道除非拿到我想要的，否则我什么都不会说。”  
　　“我说过我不喜欢私刑，也不是个刽子手。”阿尔弗雷德打开他的手提箱，“当然像你这种人，是不会相信别人对你性命的保证的。而我也无意与你空耗时间。”  
　　“我知道什么是最有效率的。”阿尔弗雷德取出其中的针管与药物。  
　　男人的眼瞳骤然收缩，他认得那个，那正是他独家的迷幻剂：“不！你怎么会拿到的？！不！”  
　　但阿尔弗雷德已经抽取了双倍的用量，在男人近乎疯狂的挣扎下精准地用针头刺破他的血管，将药剂全部打入他的体内。  
　　“我想这个剂量不会致死。”阿尔弗雷德压制住拼命挣扎的男人，“如果你现在说出配方，我还来得及在你下一次犯瘾时给你打上。”  
　　“不——”男人喃喃道，药剂很快就起了作用，他挣扎不休，目光却开始变得空洞，“不、不、不！”  
　　“告诉我！解药！”阿尔弗雷德威慑道。  
　　“没有解药！”男人痛哭着嘶吼出声，“根本就没有解药！它的特性来源于一块儿陨石，但没人能研究出它的成分！”  
　　……  
　　根本就没有解药。  
　　……  
　　不知过了多久，男人终于从迷幻剂的效果中清醒了。  
　　阿尔弗雷德正站在他面前，完整地记录了他的症状与呓语。  
　　“我想我可以提出另一个交易。”阿尔弗雷德面色冷肃，“告诉我这迷幻剂的特性与后果，而我们研究出解药后，或许会愿意给你一份。”  
　　但男人却仿佛已经被击垮一般，他盯着天花板喃喃道：“没有人能研究出来，没有人……”  
　　“你想知道后果吗？”男人突然正过头来，近乎恶毒地盯着阿尔弗雷德，“如果抵御不住药瘾，持续不断地用药，最多三年，最多三年……他就会发疯！”  
　　“旋转、眩晕！它把你记忆里最渴望的和最痛苦的拧成螺旋，不停地在你眼前旋转，在你耳边喃喃，没有人能坚持住不发疯！”他嗤嗤笑起来，似乎还没完全摆脱药物的效果，“我会发疯，而韦恩家最后的少爷会陪着我一起发疯，多适合哥谭的小王子的结局啊！去吧，给他药！看他在发疯的路上越走越远！”  
　　“那么，强制戒断呢？”老管家的面色更冷硬了，但他还强制自己维持着冷静。  
　　“他们都死了。”男人满不在乎道，用带着血丝的眼睛瞪视着阿尔弗雷德，“所有断掉药物的人，没有一个活下来的，他们、都、死了！”  
　　老管家终于忍不住一拳揍了上去。

　　与此同时，克拉克站在北极的冰原上，目光穿越冰层，将这里巡视了一遍又一遍。  
　　没有，什么都没有。他的记忆在开始翻涌。  
　　一份是身为人鱼的，完整但空洞，在遇到布鲁斯之前，他只是在大海里一日复一日地生活着，自由而广阔的大海曾是他美好而包容的世界。  
　　但现在，这份记忆开始褪色，另一份记忆如煅烧到赤红光亮的刀剑一般刺破他平淡无味的曾经。那红亮的剑尖锋锐滚烫，灼人地提醒着他，有什么不对。  
　　【“……我叫它孤独堡垒。”】  
　　孤独堡垒，氪星科技。这是他来这里的原因，他记得这里应当有能帮到布鲁斯的东西，他可以借助孤独堡垒研制出解决那该死的迷幻剂的东西，可是为什么这里什么都没有？  
　　【“……瞧，小氪喜欢你，布鲁斯。”】  
　　【“拉奥啊！坚持住，B，我们去孤独堡垒，那里能够救你……”】  
　　克拉克猛然睁开双眼，布鲁斯就是B，蝙蝠侠就是巫师！  
　　【“我是被拒绝的，纵使我知道许多，纵使我能够做到许多，但我只会带来伤害，因此我是被拒绝的。”】  
　　超人想起巫师曾经对他说过的话，他早就知道！  
　　他知道自己与布鲁斯的联系，甚至知道他们为什么被分开，他甚至还可能知道这世界出了什么问题！  
　　超人将脚下的冰层踏出裂缝，他比一道闪电更快地飞向大海，冲向那块巫师所在的礁石。  
　　但那里什么都没有。  
　　巫师不见了，只剩下空荡荡地礁石，礁石下是死寂的大海。  
　　【“他还活着，因为我还在这里。如果他死去，那么我也将死去。”】  
　　有那么一瞬间，超人几乎以为自己要坠入那片死寂的大海，但转瞬他就捕捉到了布鲁斯的心跳。那沉着有力的心跳如天边响起的闷雷，将他从眩晕中震醒，而超人发现自己只是落在了巫师曾坐着的礁石上。  
　　锋锐赤红的剑尖再次割裂虚假的记忆迷雾，而超人终于想起了他们堕入此地的缘由。  
　　那是一个极巧妙、极恶毒的魔法。  
　　【——最能伤害一个人的是什么？——】  
　　【——这要问他自己，问他自己的内心，什么样的伤害能够将他毁灭？——】  
　　【——我无需毁灭你们，因为你们会自己毁灭自己。——】


	14. Chapter 14

　　14

　　——它沉没了，但还没有被淹没。——

　　

　　“你该回去了。”巫师不知何时出现在了礁石上。

　　不，不是巫师出现在了礁石上，而是他进入了巫师所在的空间。巫师一直在这里，只是不知为何，这里的空间与外界分隔开来，所以他才看不见他，直到克拉克触碰到那块礁石，进入到巫师所在的空间。

　　大海不再平静死寂，浪花翻涌着拍打上礁石，又卷到他的足上，浸湿了他的鞋袜。不知是不是错觉，克拉克觉得礁石裸露在海面上的部分更少了。

　　让人错觉与礁石长到一起了的黑袍巫师挪了挪，给克拉克让出一块地方。

　　“你该回去了。”巫师重复道。

　　“所以你什么都知道。”克拉克冷静地回应道，但在场的两个人都知道他正压抑着自己的愤怒。

　　“你已经找回了自己，你该脱离这个魔法世界了。”

　　“然后把你自己扔在这里？”克拉克反问道。

　　“你既然都想起来了，就该知道这个世界是虚假的。”巫师避而不答。

　　“但你不是。”克拉克说道，“我找回了真实的记忆，也想起了自己为什么出现在这个虚假的世界。但我记得，那道魔法只击中了我自己。你又为什么会出现在这里？”

　　巫师试图说话，但克拉克没留下插话的空隙，他似已看穿了对方的打算，继续向下说道：“不要试图错误地引导我。你不是这虚假世界的一部分，你是真实的，我能感觉到。所以我不会抛下你。”

　　巫师不说话了。

　　克拉克控制着自己不要一不小心毁掉了身下的礁石，他花了一点时间叫自己别那么愤怒。

　　他早就知道身旁的是个什么样的人——他会欺骗你，对你说谎，又或者是误导你，就为了达成他认为是好的结果：让你以为他也是这个虚假的魔法世界的一部分，好能够心安理得地抛下他，离开这个危险的魔法世界。

　　这是个把自己都算计进去的冷酷混蛋，但也是……他爱的人。克拉克压制住情绪，重复问道：“你为什么会进来？”

　　“我让扎塔娜送我进来分担这个魔法。”

　　分担。克拉克咀嚼着这个滚烫的单词。蝙蝠侠的声音一向低沉沙哑，带着哥谭特有的阴冷，但克拉克却觉得这个单词像一口滚烫的咖啡，从他舌尖一直滚落到喉咙里，穿过食道落入胃袋，然后那暖得他发懵烫得他发麻的热量又像游鱼一样窜到了他的四肢，叫他的手指尖都开始发麻起来。

　　所以尽管蝙蝠侠是做足准备后来进入这个虚幻魔法世界的，却也不能保持完全的清醒。他同样承受了这个魔法的效果。

　　克拉克忍不住去想如果布鲁斯和巫师没有出现，如果他没有进来与自己分担这个魔法，人鱼克拉克会是什么样子？

　　继续悠然地生活在大海里，永远不必面对也不必知晓陆地上那些与他格格不入的人类。然后，忘却真正的自己，在这个虚幻的魔法里消逝？

　　这才是这个魔法的可怕之处。

　　如果那幻境是氪星仍在、父母聚在，又或者是罪犯不存、世界和平的幻境，这些依照内心渴望而衍生出来的世界，固然美好得叫人难以放弃不愿醒来，但太完美的幸福本身就是一种虚假。

　　他们会知晓的。就像长途跋涉伤痕累累的足终于浸没到温暖干净的泉水中，这舒适固然叫人流连，但总有些人，总有些人会重新站起来，从温暖舒适的泉水中走出来，重新踏上坚硬冰冷的地面。

　　因为他们要继续前行。

　　他们都曾经历过这种幻境，他们也都曾意识到幻境的虚假，都曾抛弃那完美的幸福，只为回到严酷，但真实的现实世界。

　　可这个幻境不会。它并不事事如意，却也因此显得真实，它不去触碰伤痕，也就不会刺激他醒来。它只是将他隔离，叫他遗忘，叫他永远都没有触碰到那困缚着他的伤痕的机会。

　　这几乎是一个死局。

　　克拉克看向巫师。与自己分担了这个魔法的蝙蝠侠，又承受了什么呢？

　　“你该回去。这魔法本就是落在你身上的，你离开后，这魔法也就该自己消散了。”巫师嗓音沉稳，听起来十分可靠可信。

　　但克拉克并不买账：“不要骗我。你能保证我离开后，魔法会消散，而不是全部压在你身上吗？”

　　巫师叹息了一声：“我无法保证，但这很有可能。你应该离开，这是最好的选择。如果你继续留下，很可能会被重新拖进这个魔法里。”

　　因为那困缚着他的伤痕并没有真的被完全解决，布鲁斯替他承担了一半的魔法威力。

　　“外面需要你，克拉克。”

　　“那么你呢？”克拉克转头郑重地看着他，蓝眼睛里盛着哀伤，“你不用把一切都背负在自己身上。这世界需要我，但也需要你。”

　　“在我出现之前，人类已经繁衍了无数年。他们成长、进步，不是因为我这样的超能力者，是因为你这样的，坚韧不屈的凡人。”

　　“我知道。”巫师的兜帽第一次被海风吹下，露出来的面容平静坚毅，“我所说的需要并不是指这个。人类总能学会处理各种各样的问题，摔伤、生病、遇到恶棍，乃至自然灾难，人类能自己处理这些，人们一直在进步。认真来说，依赖你的超能力，反而阻碍了人类的发展。”

　　克拉克不由得更认真地看向对方的蓝眼睛，他并没感到被冒犯，他只是……有点新奇，或者是别的什么。他们以前从未谈论过这个，从没谈论得这么深入过。

　　“但这只是科技上的进步，如果从另一个角度看，”巫师似是疲倦地闭了闭眼睛，转而说道，“你已经见过了哥谭。前一天夜晚被蝙蝠侠揍得再也不敢贩毒的混子，第二天又干了收保护费的行当。一周前救下的被打劫者，一周后因为偷盗被丢进了哥谭港。白天布鲁斯·韦恩投资的东区建设资金，一个月后已经被贪墨了一半，负责建设的官员将四分之一用于打点关系，还有四分之一充实了自己的腰包，但他会用剩下的一半做点实事，他已经算好的了。”

　　“像最顽固的野草，才剪除干净的地面，眨眼又生出了新的枝叶。行恶的根扎在他们心里，那是我无能为力的地方。我所能改变的，只是表象。”巫师注视着起涌不息的浪潮，“我曾遍读史书，试图从前人的智慧中找到解决办法，但最终我发现，这个问题从未真正的解决过。暴行、欺压、毁坏……它们贯穿在人类的全部历史中，从无停歇，从无减少。就像浪潮，纵使暂时退却，也会在下一次扑上来。”

　　“从这个角度看，人类从未迈出过一步。人们需要指引。”

　　“这世界需要你，你就像一盏明灯。长久地、真实地照耀在那里，告诉所有人什么才是正确，应该怎样做事，人们又能够……变得多么好。”巫师的声音轻了下去，“你能够指引人们，比任何历史故事神话传说都更能指引人们。因为你就在那里，所有人都能看见，并将一直在那里。”

　　“这是我所做不到的事情。他们看不见我，”他温柔地看着克拉克，“人们也不该看见我。”

　　那正是黑暗骑士存在的意义。

　　为了有一天，这世界再也不需要黑暗骑士。

　　“你是这样认为的。”克拉克叹息道，“B，我恐怕知道你为什么被分成两个人了，不全是因为布鲁斯抗拒蝙蝠侠，抗拒可能会造成的伤害。还因为你忘记了你自己。”

　　蝙蝠侠忘记了布鲁斯·韦恩。

　　巫师为此震颤。

　　海浪突然开始剧烈的翻涌，卷起大片雪白的泡沫，但浪头并未冲向礁石，反而向后退去。

　　他们足下的礁石也震颤起来，克拉克下意识地飘到了空中，他想将巫师也带起来，却在看见对方的模样时停住了。

　　身穿黑袍的巫师稳稳地立在礁石上，仿佛与礁石融为一体。以他足下的礁石为中心，碧蓝色的海水翻卷着雪白的浪头，被一圈圈向无尽远处推去，将藏在大海深处的礁石一点一点呈现出来。

　　那是一片削薄的窄峰，像鲨鱼裸露在海面上的尖鳍，但这尖角危险的向前倾斜着，巫师站在这个看上去岌岌可危的尖角之上，黑袍被吹得猎猎作响。克拉克恍惚看到了那个总是静默伫立在滴水兽上的身影，任由披风被撕扯着向后飞扬。

　　海水越退越快，尖鳍变成了险峰，它极宽又极薄，锋锐地劈开波浪。这是一片巨大的尖刀吗？还是相框跌碎的尖锐碎片？

　　都不是。

　　退到海底的浪花翻涌出最后一声低吟。

　　埋藏在巫师内心的啊，不是这些锋锐的东西。

　　那尖而薄的地方，是一片船帆。它连接在沉没的船身上，永远指向前方。

　　那是一艘，沉没的纸船。

　　所有的孩子都会折的那种，可以在水面上漂很远很远。

　　巫师有一艘巨大的纸船，它早已沉没在海底，化作坚硬顽固的礁石。海水一年一年地上涌，一点一点地淹没，最终只剩下帆顶的一点尖角。

　　船帆永远指向前方，巫师永远伫立在帆顶。

　　像一个固执的孩子，不肯承认纸船早已沉没到海底。

　　“它沉没了，但还没有被淹没。”巫师这样说道。

　　“它不会被淹没的，它还会重新起航。”

　　听到这句话的巫师露出了一个微笑，那极轻、极浅，而且转瞬即逝。但克拉克确信自己没有看错。

　　“去找另一个我吧，”他说，“我们一起回去。”


	15. Chapter 15

　　15  
　　——这世界需要蝙蝠侠吗？——  
　　  
　　这个问题他曾思考过很多次。  
　　从他第一次披上那套战袍，到他最后一次坠落。  
　　然后，站起。  
　　他总会站起来，但是，这世界需要蝙蝠侠吗？  
　　这黑暗中的怪物，是否值得他倾尽一生？  
　　夜幕下，哥谭古老的石质建筑静默地耸立着，它曾是这座城市中最高的建筑，如今那些铺着玻璃幕墙的高楼大厦已经取缔了它的位置。但那沉默的、狰狞的滴水兽仍伏在那里，而他也曾无数次的站在那滴水兽上，与它一同注视着这座城市。  
　　每一次在滴水兽上俯视哥谭的时候，这个问题都会在他心中滑过。  
　　有人说，当你面对重大选择的时候，可以列一张表格，将得到的与失去的都填上去，对比一下，就知道该怎么做了。但布鲁斯对这个论调嗤之以鼻。  
　　有些东西，是永远无法用表格来衡量的，他们就不该被搁置在天平上。  
　　于是他从滴水兽上一跃而下，但那个问题仍在他的心中留下一小片阴影：  
　　如果不做蝙蝠侠，他能够给这世界带来什么？  
　　……  
　　“布鲁斯少爷！”刚刚回到韦恩大宅的老管家就见到布鲁斯跌坐在地神情恍惚，他心中一紧，匆忙赶过去扶起他。  
　　布鲁斯强撑着眩晕的身体，借助阿福的力量站起来。  
　　“我没事。”  
　　他嗓音沙哑得仿佛刚将岩石嚼成粗砂咽下，他恍惚觉得自己做了一个梦，却又记不清梦见了什么，只剩下一片遥远而空洞的阴影在心头徘徊不去。  
　　他已经许久没体会过这种空洞的感觉了，自从……克拉克来到他身边后。  
　　布鲁斯努力从头痛与眩晕中找回思绪，他看向阿尔弗雷德。  
　　布鲁斯太了解他的老管家了，就像他的老管家了解他一样。因此，只看了一眼，他就知道了结果。  
　　“没有解药？”  
　　“没有。”老管家将他扶到椅子上，艰涩地叙述他审问出的结果。  
　　戒断会死，用药会疯。  
　　“帮我戒断。”  
　　“布鲁斯少……”  
　　“克拉克现在很危险。”他打断了他的老管家，“接下来，会有越来越多的人把手伸向哥谭，这里要乱了。我有一些安排……”  
　　布鲁斯匆匆说完那尚未来得及补充细节的计划，他的时间不多了，但他也只是一个普通人。  
　　哪怕他是韦恩集团的掌权人，他能做得也太少了。  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩在面对这样的事情时，太过无力了。  
　　但他还能做谁呢？  
　　当他再一次陷入药瘾所带来的眩晕时，这个问题成为了漩涡的中心。  
　　  
　　韦恩集团的拥有者、哥谭最亮眼的富豪、名副其实的哥谭王子。  
　　他披着这身轻薄华美的战甲，在酒会中进行独属于他的战斗。他在变革与妥协中寻找平衡，也把自己推到哥谭最有力量群体的对立面。  
　　毫不夸张地说，布鲁斯·韦恩有多少粉丝，就有多少敌人。  
　  
　　他审视着自己：  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩。  
　　他已经做了很多，但是还不够，还差得很远。  
　　他曾对克拉克说过暴力并不真的有用。人们不会因为恐惧而改变自己的想法。暴力并不能使人们真的变好。  
　　但在哥谭，你不能指望用道德来感化。环境有自我恢复的临界点，人性也同样有着临界点。被撑开的皮筋能够自己恢复，但假如超过了临界点太久，皮筋就会失去弹性，再也恢复不到原来的样子了。哥谭，早已越过了临界点，她已经被撑开得太久了。  
　　在哥谭，没有人还会相信道德，没有人能不做妥协的活着。  
　　在根治之前，她需要减轻症状，哪怕只是表面上的。  
　　当律法已经不再能保护人们，当规矩成为上位者的吸血工具，哥谭最无畏的那一批人，需要恐惧。  
　　哥谭需要蝙蝠侠。  
　　无论他需要付出什么。  
　　【你偶遇过噩梦般的一天，而就像每个人一样，被它逼得疯了！】  
　　【蝙蝠侠不信任任何人。】  
　　【我说的是杀他，只杀他一个！】  
　　【我办不到。对不起。】  
　　……任何……  
　　……  
　　谁是蝙蝠侠？  
　　布鲁斯堕入了漩涡的中心。  
　　他看见了自己的童年。  
　　年幼的布鲁斯坐在地板上，对面坐着一个面目模糊不清的人，他们中间堆了一小堆金币。  
　　“如果有一个人快要死了，你付出一个金币就能够救他，你愿意给出这块金币吗？”  
　　他听见那个面目模糊的人问道。  
　　“我愿意。”  
　　年幼的布鲁斯从金币堆里取出一个递给对方，而金币堆里几乎看不出有所减少。  
　　“如果有十个人需要救助，你愿意付出十个金币吗？”  
　　“我愿意。”  
　　他数出十个金币递给对方，现在金币堆里已经能够看出缺了一角。  
　　“如果有五十个人呢？”  
　　“没关系。”年幼的布鲁斯说道，他将大半的金币都划了过去，“我只付出了一些金币，却可以救他们的性命。”  
　　“如果，”面目模糊不清的人问道，“这世界上有如此多需要救助的人，如果你的每一块金币，都能够救助一个人。你愿意救助他们吗？”  
　　“那会倾尽我所有吗？”年幼的布鲁斯问道。  
　　“那会倾尽你所有。”面目模糊的人答道。  
　　“你，愿意吗？”


	16. Chapter 16

　　16  
　　——那是我们的小船。——  
　　他堕入了更深层次的幻境中……  
　　  
　　阳光洒落在他身上，衬得这个疲倦的男人安睡如孩童。  
　　阿尔弗雷德替他拉上窗帘，等待他再一次从深渊里爬出。  
　　然后，窗户被敲响了。  
　　克拉克和身穿黑袍的巫师漂浮在窗外。  
　　“我是不是来迟了？”克拉克担忧地望向那个已经堕入幻境中的男人。  
　　“只要您来了，就永远不会太迟。”阿尔弗雷打开窗将他们放进来。  
　　老管家看着那个摘下了兜帽的巫师，目光里盛满了心疼与哀伤。  
　　“……布鲁斯老爷。”他这样唤他。  
　　“你总是认得我们的。”巫师叹息道。  
　　“在我看来，你们从来都是一个人。”阿尔弗雷德说道。  
　　不必更多的解释，老管家似乎便已经明白了一切。  
　　“去吧，”老管家说道，“我一直在等你找回自己。”  
　　巫师给了他一个拥抱，然后带着克拉克进入了布鲁斯的幻境。  
　　  
　　那是一片平静的大湖，笼罩在茫茫大雾之中。湖水碧蓝澄澈，倒映着天空的颜色。  
　　年幼的孩童坐在湖边，他折了一只巨大的纸船。  
　　他把纸船放下水，看它在在水面上漂浮。  
　　纸船上装了一些东西，一支用过的画笔、一块磨损过的棋子、一个小小的石箭头、一把漂亮的银汤匙、一朵干枯的玫瑰、一个小小的玩偶、一小颗珍珠，还有一个熏黑了的听诊头。  
　　他注视着这只纸船在平静的湖面上漂浮，那纸船上还有许多空余的地方，它平稳地向前漂浮着。  
　　水中飘来一只跌落的蝴蝶，它在水面上挣扎着，但被打湿的翅膀沉重的黏着在水面上，任凭它怎样拼命挣扎都无法飞起。  
　　布鲁斯伸手捞起了这只蝴蝶，将它放在自己的小船上休息。  
　　蝴蝶在阳光下晾干了翅膀，它抖了抖自己的触须，呼扇着华美的翅膀重新飞了起来，它在布鲁斯的头顶上盘旋着，抖落的鳞粉在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
　　一只受伤的雏鸟站在漂浮在水中的枯枝上摇摇欲坠，布鲁斯捧起它，将它安置在自己宽大安稳的小船上。  
　　雏鸟安然在船上卧下，炸开的羽毛缓缓被拢顺。  
　　一只小鼠蹲在即将沉没的落叶上瑟瑟发抖，布鲁斯将它安置到了自己的纸船上，看它窝在其中一角开始安心地顺毛。  
　　水面上飘来了越来越多的生灵，还有一些等不到纸船到达就开始沉没。  
　　布鲁斯的纸船越来越挤，渐渐地，就快要装不下它们了。  
　　布鲁斯伸手把画笔丢掉了，将一只折了翅膀的蜻蜓接到自己的纸船上。  
　　他又把棋子丢掉了，把石箭头丢掉了，把干枯的玫瑰丢掉了……  
　　纸船的吃水线越来越深了。  
　　湖面上开始起了波澜，风浪渐渐越来越大，布鲁斯的纸船摇摇欲坠。  
　　他注视着摇摇晃晃的纸船，走下了岸边。  
　　他伸手承托起自己的纸船。  
　　风浪越来越剧烈，卷起泡沫与碎沙拍打在他身上。  
　　浓雾开始散去，他哪里是在湖边呢？  
　　那只是一座小小的绝望孤岛罢了，岛外却是越来越剧烈的风浪，还有远处破碎的冰山与礁石。  
　　布鲁斯走出了孤岛，他站在海水中，承托着越来越重、越来越艰难的纸船向远处走去，海水夹杂着碎石与泥沙，从他的腰部漫延到胸口。  
　　一阵大浪拍击过来，海水飞溅到他脸上，他尝到了咸苦的滋味。  
　　他在那里停了停，然后固执地擎着自己的纸船越走越远。  
　　他把纸船上属于自己的能丢掉的都丢掉了，却又将一个个落水者接到自己越来越重的纸船之上。  
　　海水拍击到了他的肩膀上，他还能承载这越来越重的纸船向前划出多久？  
　　“那会倾尽你所有。”面目模糊的人说道。  
　　“你，愿意吗？”  
　　他又向前迈了一步。  
　　大浪狠狠拍击着他疲惫摇晃的手臂。  
　　他会倒下吗？  
　　另一只强健的手臂稳住了他摇摇欲坠的小船。  
　　他抬头撞进了一片晴朗的天空。  
　　“布鲁斯。”他听见那个男人说道，“你不是只有你自己，你也不会给别人带来伤害。”  
　　“……克拉克？”  
　　“你该更爱你自己，就像我爱你，全部的你。”  
　　巫师的黑袍笼罩住幼小的男孩，两双相似的蓝眼睛相互凝望。  
　　像冰山消融进大海，海水又凝聚成冰川。  
　　“你愿意倾尽所有吗？”面目模糊的人露出真容，头顶上立着可怖的蝙蝠尖耳。  
　　“我愿意。”  
　　“但我/你不必。”他的声音与克拉克的融为一体，两只不同的手共同承托起他们的纸船。  
　　分裂开来的身影重新合二为一，高拔的黑色身影在太阳之子身旁伫立。  
　　阴云与暴雨在他们头顶消散，狂风与巨浪在他们身边平息，太阳在海天交界线升起，一线白光交融着澄澈的蓝天与碧海，那是通往真实世界的出口。  
　　摇摇欲坠的纸船变得坚固而巨大，像不可摧毁的礁石那样将他们承托，驶向天际的白光。  
　　“我们都不够完美。”  
　　“但那是我们的小船。”  
　　  
　　那是我们的小船，行走于天空与海洋的界线，我们倒映着彼此的颜色，看护那小船走向未来。


End file.
